MansionHell
by YoshikiAza
Summary: Four handsome boys lived in a mansion, Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,and Shikamaru. If a girl named Sakura moves in the mansion? What could happen between a non feminine like woman and a human Ice cube? added by different friends. Hell will surely freeze!
1. Mansion Hell

**Hey! another SasukeXSakura Fanfic! I based this from Yamato Nadeshiko's story. hehe. can you tell? I'm so happy! Yamato Nadeshiko:Shichi Henge live action drama is aired yesterday! (even thou I only saw the preview.) I have to wait until it is posted to the web. And I'll watch it repeatedly like I repeatedly watched/red the Anime/Manga! Horray! Luv Yamato Nadeshiko, Sunako, We love you!!!!!!!!=)**

**Anyway, Sakura is more like Sunako but is not obsessed with darkness. Sasuke is more like Kyohei right? even thou he doesn't like shirmps in the story. =P Anyway. Please, Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flames are accepted don't worry!:)) Anyways, Enjoy:))  
**

_

* * *

_

**~~I-Catch 1.0- Introduction~~ **

_In a very large mansion…_

_Four boys…_

_Correction.._

_Four HANDSOME boys…_

_Lived.._

"Enough with the introduction!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stopped our formal introduction. We all know who he is, he is our beloved Naruto, one of the guys in the mansion. "But I have to admit I like that formal intro..." A man with long brown hair and pearl eyes praised our prepared introduction. He is Neji Hyuuga, Owner of many companies. "Can you stop the troublesome introduction already, some people are sleeping here!" again, I felt discrimination. This guy is horrible to describe. Pineapple hairstyle, lazy eyes, lazy attitude… Shikamaru Nara, 200 IQ genius, son of the owner of Nara High school, where they all go. There, The four boys that make up our—wait! They're just three! Where the hell is Sasuke! "Why did you go on with the introduction without me?" A tall man with spiky hair, handsome face, onyx eyes entered. He is our one and only Sasuke Uchiha! Now let us go with our story, shall we?

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**M**

**A**

**N**

**S**

**I**

**O**

**N**

**H**

**E**

**L**

**L  
**

"There would be another girl to live in this house." The landlady of the mansion said in the use of a video call. In the living room, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji sat, together with Ichiko Haruno, an 11 year old, 201 IQ geniuses, she is the daughter of the landlady, the one in charge of the house. "Yey! Saskura-Onee san will be coming to this house!" Ichiko jumped as the landlady told them that a certain 'girl' will come to the house. After that the video call stopped.

"Say, Ichi-chan? How is your cousin like?" Naruto asked cheerfully. The blonde has interest in the girl.

"Hmm… I remembered, the last time I saw her when I was 5 years old. Her mother was ill and her father left them a debt of ¥15,000,000. Since then I heard that she worked nonstop, and refused to get any help."

"Must be another fan girl" Sasuke cursed.

"I assure you… Sasuke-Onii san, She is not a fan girl." She said with a wide smile on her face.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Outside….

"Living with four men... four handsome men...** IS EQUAL TO HELL!!!**!" No worse than hell! She must be in a nightmare. She is only doing this because her Aunt offered her a little help because she don't have enough money to pay her mother's medical bills, her tuition fee, her food, shelter.. Even for her own clothes! Let's see, her closet only has, a red long sleeve shirt, another long sleeve shirt (color white) and two jogging pants with the same color. So she had no choice… But to live in hell..

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"Onee-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichiko run like the wind towards Sakura who seem to be like a living corpse. Long pink dried out hair, A shirt that looks like a ¥100 shirt brought from stalls, A skirt that has weird colors, and a worn out snickers that looks like she wear it since last 100 years, and her eyes seems like she hasn't been sleeping for years!

"Meet my cousin, Sakura Haruno!" The four boys' jaw dropped each has their own respective thoughts.

**On Naruto: What?! That girl didn't even faint in seeing Sasuke-teme?**

**On Neji: That Dried hair, Her eyes, Is a girl supposed to be okay with that?!**

**On Shikamaru: This is troublesome..**

**On Sasuke: Hn.**

**On Sakura: The demons… I have met them..**

** "Shall we go inside?" Everybody looked at the young kid.**

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"I can't believe that there is a girl who didn't care about her appearance." Sasuke said. The boys looked at him. He has a point.

"You can't blame her thou, since her father left them, she didn't want to trust anyone, Including my mother, I'm concerned about her health, she really look like a 29 year old mother with 10 children to feed." Ichiko pointed out.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, why don't you bring this to Sakura-chan.." Naruto said as he threw a lunch box like a ball. Of course, Sasuke had no choice but to bring it even thou he don't understand why he would do such a horrible thing.

The great Sasuke Uchiha, no.1 heartthrob at school, the hard worker… Is bringing food to a.. a… _**A girl**_?! Wouldn't he be in hell?! So far he hadn't helped_** a girl**_ in his life… even bring food! If she isn't the evil witch's niece he will never talk to her nor recognize her presence.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

She didn't want to go to hell. But it seems like her aunt is forcing her to! She already seen the demons, but so far, much to her relief she hadn't found Satan yet. But still, she's too young to die! Living with four gorgeous men is equivalent to hell! How old is she? Seventeen? Seventeen?! She's right she's too young to die! She hadn't even pay up their debt and take revenge to her devious father(maybe she already saw Satan).

Sakura was in her room, fixing her week's schedule. Well all of her schedule looks like this:

Monday:[Monday-Friday]

8:00-8:30am Breakfast

8:30-9:00am Go to Ramen Shop

9:00am-3:00pm Work at Ramen Shop

3:00-3:30pm Go to Japanese restaurant owned by Michi-chan

3:30-9:30pm Work at Japanese restaurant owned by Michi-chan

9:30-10:00pm Go to Japanese restaurant owned by Jiro-sensei

10:00pm-4:00am Work at Japanese restaurant owned by Jiro-sensei

4:00-4:30am Go to part-time job(Note: If none is found then work overtime at Jiro-sensei's restaurant.)

4:30-6:30am Work(either part time job or Jiro-sensei's restaurant)

6:30-7:00am Go home

7:00-8:00am sleep

Dear readers, Sakura here is a workaholic, no doubt. But then, God knows how to punish her for not taking care of his precious gift. And it would be like this one.

"Hey! You here is lunch made by your cousin. Eat it." Sasuke came. Right, Sakura's punishment is to handle men, the one she hated most. But sadly, she doesn't know what to react.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sakura shouted the hell out of her

"Hn. Just eat the fucking lunch already." At this rate people from downstairs run like the wind to see this murderous moment.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND TAKE THAT STUPID LUNCH ALWAYS FROM ME!" Yes, It was hate at first sight.

Everyone left the room so Sakura continued to fix her schedule. That good-for-nothin' bastard deserve that. I don't care whether he's handsome, his manners sucks. I should've strangled him to death. She thought. Obviously Sakura's mind is full Sasuke being strangled, poisoned, and even his corpse.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"Opps" Ichiko chuckled. "I forgot to tell you that she hates men."

**-Insert Jaw drops-**

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET TO TELL SOMETHING IMPORTANT" They shouted to Ichiko as her chuckle turned to giggles and to laughter. "Anyway, where's teme?" Naruto asked. "Idiot. He went to work to the ramen shop." Neji replied. The truth is, this is Sasuke's 101th part time job. Nothing lasts for an hour, it either he'll got fired or he'll quit. One reason, Sexual harassment. He got fired by hitting his boss.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"Ne, just wait here Uchiha-san, my other employee will be here for a bit, her working time is exactly 9:00am, don't worry, she's a nice girl." GIRL?! Well at this rate he know that this will be a big problem. But he had to bear with it, if he wants a permanent job.

-Insert sights-

"Rujo-sensei, I'm here!" A feminine voice said from her back. Somehow it sounds familiar so he turned around. And the extreme revelation is revealed. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, are co-workers!

**3**

**2**

**1**

**"NANI??????????!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**Next Chapter: I already Saw Satan!  
**

_"I've already saw it! I saw.... SATAN!"_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_"You're lucky, you're not that beautiful, so you can get a permanent job, Unlike me, who still is searching for_ _one." At that moment sakura saw the sadness in his eyes but pretend to not mind it._

_"Why can't you find one? by the looks you have I wouldn't be surprised if many bosses hire you."_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_"Sakura-Oneechan, It's just that, Sasuke-Oniichan is often sexual harassed by his bosses, and he beats them up. I sometimes pity him because he come here penniless."_

_

* * *

_**I-Catch 1.1- Love  
**

**Note: Ichiko: Bold. Sasuke: Bold, Underlined. Neji: Italic. Shikamaru: Italic, Underlined. Naruto: Undelined. Sakura: Bold, Italic, Underlined. ****Eveyone: Normal.**

**Ichiko:I'm Ichiko Haruno! Nice to meet you all! Now, let us disscuss the word, Love. Yes Sasuke-Oniichan, you have something to say?**

**Sasuke: It is an illusion**

**Ichiko: boo! Yes Neji-Oniichan?**

_Neji: It causes confusion_**  
**

**Ichiko: Ehh? Shikamaru-Oniichan? What is for love?**

_Shikamaru: Felt by fools._

**Ichiko: meanie! Naruto-dobe?**

Naruto: You're starting to act like Sasuke-Teme.

**Sasuke: hn.**

**Ichiko: Sakura-Oneechan!**

_**Sakura:(Scary Smile) You have to kill a person in love.. bwahhahah!**_

**Ichiko:I'll stop asking!**

Everyone: See you in the next chapter!

Updated: February 12 2010

**

* * *

**

**eND OF CHAPTER 1! **

**Yoshiki: Sakura..**

**Sakura: Please read and review!: D**

**Yoshiki: You got it!!!!**


	2. I Already Saw Hell!

**Hey this is chapter 2! Okay, I didn't get any review, But I'll continue writing! O yeah, I based this also in the manga: Kaichuwa Maid-sama.(If I spelled that correcty.) Enjoy:))  
**

**

* * *

**

**I**

**A**

**L**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**Y**

**SAWHELL  
**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**KABOOM!!!!** World war II! It's world war II!!! No, Something Worse than World war II! Two opposite people, correction, Two **EXTREMELY **opposite people are co-workers?!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The lover's quarrel began. Wait, enemy's quarrel, I mean.

"Hn"

"That's great you too know each other, well begin you're work."

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

_"I've already saw it! I saw.... SATAN!"_

Great, now she had met Satan. _Great.. just great..._

_Fake smile here..._

_Fake smile that...._

_This bastard knows nothing but money! S_akura thought

But, not only Sakura was thinking about Sasuke, but Sasuke was thinking about Sakura also...

_She must be in drugs..._

_She looked like a whore..._

_But A whore is even more prettier.._

_Get a life bitch!_

Ok, It seems like they hate each other. Bet it's just the beggining... of the **Doorway to Hell!** _dumdumdumdum..._

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"So, you and Sakura-chan are co-employees?" The Oo-Soo-Loud natural Naruto shouted right on it's target.

"You don't have to shout dobe.."

"Looks like you can get a girl..." The Oo-Soo-calm natural neji said while drinking his tea.

"ZzZzZz" okay, we all know who is sleeping right?

"A girl like that is not my fuckin type! She looks more like a bitch than a whore.." Sasuke scoffed.

"At least bitches are lower than Whores.." That was the answer, god Sasuke has to have a good comeback on that...

His answer..

_"............"_

Period.

Lucky for Him Ichiko came into the living room.

"Ne, Sasuke-OniiChan, What's that suppose to mean?"

"Tell that to your mother perhaps she'll answer you."

Then, quick as lightning, she got his cellphone. Correction, SASUKE'S cellphone

_Dial.._

_Dial.._

_Dialing like mad.._

"Oka-san? Yeah, You know I'm here to ask you what's the meaning of Bit--"

"Bi..Bittersweet! She wanted to taste bittersweet peanut butter!" Ok that's lame, as expected from Naruto

"Hn" Sasuke just sat there. Cold as usual.

"Bittersweet peanut butter?! Tell Ichiko not to eat weird stuff!"

"Yeah, ok bye... Oh Sakura-chan? She's doing well...Ok bye.."

_Hang up._

Nice action thou.

"That's close!" Naruto shouted like hell!

"Wow, he finally released his voice." Neji said. Just as expected from Naruto.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**At Work....**

"Sparkly Demon of Hell... Here is the order." Sakura said clearly to his mind. Note, She said **Sparkly Demon of Hell**. Plus evil grins. It's very clear she wanted to kick Sasuke out of the restaurant now. If she was the boss.

"Hn" Ok, that made her snap out of the thoughts..

"Listen, what is happening here at work... don't tell the others.." He said, serious. Sakura just looked at him confused. "And by the way, the 'Sparkly' you may want to remove that. I think I like 'Demon of Hell' better than that." Sasuke smirked.

**15 minutes later:**

okay, the two are at peace at this state. But their peace will turn in another war.

"Uchiha-san.." Ruji-sensei said as he grabbed his..butt.

"I can increase your salary if you--"

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled, the customers looked directly at him

Punch!

The next thing they knew Rujo-sensei was already flying... high above the sky...

Then, Sasuke walked out. Sakura followed him.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~~I-Catch 2.0: Social Interview!(Not part of the story, just something fun!: D)~~**

**Note: Yoshiki- Bold. Sasuke: Bold and Underlined. Fan Girls: Italic and Bold. Sakura: Bold, Italic and Undelined  
**

**Yoshiki: Dear readers, I am Yoshiki, Here to interview our popular Sasuke Uchiha!**

_**Fan Girls:** **-Squeals-**_

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Yoshiki: Mr. Sasuke, first of all why are you so anti-social?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Yoshiki: Er.. What does 'Hn.' mean excactly?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Yoshiki: Ok... last Question..**

**Sasuke: just finish this already...**

**Yoshiki: Do you think Sakura is pretty?**

**Sasuke: Hn. -turns around and faces Sakura, Insert his smirk- **

**Sasuke: She looks like a whore.**

_**Sakura: -screams from the back- You look like Satan!**_

* * *

**~*Somewhere out there...*~**

Sasuke was sitting in a grass near a river. Good thing Sakura catched up. She had seen the scene where 'The Sparkly Demon of Hell' evolved to 'Sparkly Satan of Hell'. The look in his eyes scared her, he even threw his apron, and God knows how hard it is to catch up with a guy who runs like the wind. Eventually, she found him.

"You..*pant*....Why did you...*pant*...leave...me" She grabbed his back. The moment Sasuke turned his head around she looked like Sadako! Her hair and aura!

"Hn." came the reply.

They just sit there for about 30 minutes in silence, when Sasuke broke it.

"You're lucky, you're not that beautiful, so you can get a permanent job, Unlike me, who still is searching for one." At that moment sakura saw the sadness in his eyes but pretend to not mind it.

"Why can't you find one? by the looks you have I wouldn't be surprised if many bosses hire you."

"That's my problem..." He said and walked out again.

Sakura just looked at him as he left.

"Are you coming, bitch?" He suddenly stopped and turned around then here comes his smirk.

_I have to figure out what's on this guy.._

" 'Sparkly Satan of Hell!' " She teased and catch up.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**At Home**

Sakura was talking to Ichiko, alone. "Ne, Ichiko-chan, why is Sasuke angry when he walked out of work this afternoon?" She changed the topic.

Ichiko looked very shocked, very Sad, at the same time.

"What is it Ichiko-chan?" She asked

"Sakura-Oneechan, It's just that, Sasuke-Oniichan is often sexual harassed by his bosses, and he beats them up. I sometimes pity him because he come here penniless."

"What?!"

"Yeah.."

"Oh, so that's it, see you later, I'm..err.. going to buy...bittersweet peanut butter!" She lied. That was quick, but the result is..

"Lame excuse, you're just going to Sasuke-OniiChan" She pouted.

**Sasuke's Bedroom**

**"**Ne, Satan of hell." Sakura said as she entered his bedroom.

"Gladly, you removed the 'Sparkly'. honestly, I myself don't want this...face." He said, with 10%of teasing and 90%of sadness. Sakura went straight to him, he was lying on his bed. She sat on his bed. "Why do you have to earn so much money?" She asked, okay, in this scene, no more comedy.

"It's because, my mother and father already turned me away. I have to fend for myself, but how the hell am I supposed to earn money, when women or men, the sexually harass me." He said

"That's.."

"My whole existence must be a nuisance you know?"

"But..."

"You? Why do you work so hard? What's your reason?" Sasuke got up and sat beside Sakura. "My father... he left us for another girl. He also left us a debt of ¥15,000,000. When my Aunt offers me help, I feel like I have already a lot of debts to be payed. That's why I refuse to seek help, but I have no choice, I only earn ¥3000 per month, then ¥1000 for the food for 1 month. ¥1000 for my mother's medical bills, and the other ¥1000 is for my savings."

"So..That's why.."

"Hey.."

"Yeah?"

"So now I have to call you 'Sparkly Satan of Hell' "

"God, please remove the 'Sparkly' Bitch!"

And so that's how they spend the night, Laughing and teasing, until they fallen asleep. It was too peaceful, yeah, but School is far worse than Hell!

* * *

**Next Chapter- Let's go to School!**

_"Teme! try to be more social!" Naruto said loudly, Sasuke only drops his 'anti social' atittude when they're in trouble with anutie. No, all of them drops their 'coolness' when they're in trouble with auntie. But I guess this time comes when those stupid fan girls are awaiting for Sasuke._

~*~*X*~*~

_"Sorry class, you see, I was helping an old lady walked down the stairs, she fell and I have to escort her to the hospital." A guy with a mask said. _

_"Lame! maybe you want to say: "There is a new perverted book that I like to read so I bought it all the way from Africa!" Naruto muttered._

_"I heard that."_

~*~*X*~*~

_"Hn"_

_"Don't 'hn' me! You're not like when we are at the mansion, why the hell are you like that?" Sakura screamed at Sasuke._

_"Hn.. Ask you're monsterous forehead not me..Bitch!" He smirked..? Smirked? SMIRKED?! 'Why the hell would Sasuke smirk to a girl?!' Naruto told himself._

_"Arg!!! I have enough Sparkly Demon of Hell!!!!"_

_"I thought you would call me 'Sparkly Satan from hell?' " he said still smirking.._

_"What did you say?! Mr. Know-it-all?"_

_"Hn."_

_"STOP 'Hn'ING ME!!!"_

_"Hn"_

_"You're hopeless..." Sakura said, giving up._

_

* * *

_

**~~I-Catch 2.1- Social Interview!~~**

**Note: Same with 2.0 except the fan girls.  
**

**Yoshiki: Alright! Last time we interviewed Sasuke, Now, we will interview our Dear Sakura!**

**_Sakura: -Smiles and waves-_**

**Yoshiki: First of all Ms. Sakura, rumors has it that you and Sasuke are being lovey-dovey in the mansion, is that true?**

_**Sakura: What the hell?!**_**_ Of course not!_**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**_Sakura: What the hell are you doing here?_**

**Sasuke -smirk- Ask that to your huge forehead maybe it'll answer you.**

**_Sakura: why you! Sparkly Demon of Hell!_**

**Yoshiki: er... I'm doing the interview..I-**

**Sasuke: I thought it was 'Sparkly Satan from hell' **

_**Sakura: That's the same!**_

**Sasuke: -Smirk- Hn.**

**Yoshiki: Okay, No more interviews!**

Updated: February 12 2010

**

* * *

**

**End Of Chapter 2!**

**Yoshiki: see you next Chapter!**

**Sakura: You're turn Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Read and review**

**Sakura: Jeez... Stop being anti-social.  
**


	3. Let's Go to School!

**Hey! I got to work this chapter quickly, but I ended up doing this in 3 days. My longest chapter so far!**

**

* * *

**

**~~I-Catch 3.0: Dealing with Guys!~~**

**Note: Sakura: The same. Sasuke: The same as last time.**

**_Sakura: Dealing with guys, first, take a sharp knife and stab them repeatedly. If you don't have a knife then just beat 'em to death. right Sparkly Demon of Hell? You're one of them!_**

**Sasuke: I thought I was a demon..-Insert smirks-**

**_Sakura: Damn your comebacks._**

**_

* * *

_**

**L**

**E**

**T**

**S**

**G**

**O**

**TOSCHOOL**

**!!!  
**

"Who said I'd go to school? It's just tuition and besides I have work!" Sakura said to the guys. "But Sakura-chan, aunt said that you should go to school because if you finished high school you can get into a company with high salary." Naruto reasoned out. That rings the bell. "It also said that the company's salary is ¥100,000 per month!" He continued. Ring!

Company...

High salary...

¥100,000

"I'm going to go fix my schedule!" she said and run like the wing to her room.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"Okay, this should do it!" sakura said proudly as she took a look at her schedule, It seems pretty well.

Her schedule looks like this:

8:00-8:30am Breakfast, prepare to go to school

8:30-9:00am go to school

9:00am- 4:00pm School time!

4:00-8:00pm Work at a Chinese restaurant

8:00-11:00pm Work at Machiko-can's restaurant

11:00pm- 8:00am Rest

Wow, More time of rest. maybe she did that because her earnings for the day will rise because of the Chinese restaurant. ¥3000 per day! Wouldn't it be paradise? Well enough said, she needs rest, she then slept.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~~I-Catch 3.1: Horror movies!~~**

**Note: Ichiko: Bold. Sasuke: Bold, Underlined. Neji: Italic. Shikamaru: Italic, Underlined. Naruto: Undelined. Sakura: Bold, Italic, Underlined. **

**Ichiko:What are your favorite horror movies?**

**Sasuke:Hn.**

Naruto: Teme is scared at horror movies!

**Sasuke:You're the one who's scared, to think that Saw5 isn't that scary and gory, you screamed as hell and covered your eyes.**

_Neji: Yeah, then you pleaded Sasuke to remove sharp objects in the house_

**_Sakura: Saw5 isn't gory... I liked cannibal better._**

**Sasuke: You're tastes are lame. I liked chainsaw massacre.**

_Neji: Both of them... they're inhuman._

_Shikamaru:ZZZZZZZ_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as ussual. Neji kept silent, Sasuke also kept silent, Shikamaru was sleeping; only Naruto was noisy. For the whole time they were going to school, they kept silent.

Konoha High's uniform is a short skirt, but Sakura said that she wants her skirt to be in the same level as her knees, then it was granted. It has long sleeves and well to be simple because I'm to lazy to narrate, It was a sailor uniform, but it was just red and white.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

When the 5 arrived at school they were greeted by 3 girls. One had two brown buns as her hairstyle; the other one has a four ponytail, and a purple haired girl. "Hey guys!" The girl with the brown hair said, she wasn't wearing quite a long skirt, just medium. The one with the four pigtails is the same, but the purple haired girl has short skirt, typical in the school.

"These are dazzling people..." Sakura said, the boys did something with her skin a moment before they left the house. They also fixed her hair. But she just made them back, her bangs were covering her eyes slightly, but you can still see her face, and her hair is straight.

"Hi! you must be Sakura, I'm Tenten" The brown haired girl said

"I'm Temari." The four pigtails said.

"I..I..I'm..Hi..Hinata.." Hinata said

"Is he your brother or something?" Sakura asked, because both of them has pearl eyes.

"Cousin." Neji answered.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey, long time no see Sasuke!" Temari greeted, she is just testing if he improved just a bit of his social skills.

"Hn"

"Teme! Try to be more social!" Naruto said loudly, Sasuke only drops his 'anti social' attitude when they're in trouble with auntie. No, all of them drop their 'coolness' when they're in trouble with auntie. But I guess this time comes when those stupid fan girls are waiting for Sasuke.

"SASUKE DATE ME NOW!!!!"

"I'M HERE COME AND GET ME!!!"

"SASUKE MARRY ME!!!!"

"SASUKE BE MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

Sadly for the Fangirls, Sasuke is not in a good mood to deal with the fan girls. He just turned around to face them and said. "Why don't you all go to hell?!" Coldly, and scary! This scared the fan girls and ran for their lives.

"Hey, Sasuke, Why don't you acompany Sakura to the principal's room?" Neji ordered/asked. God knows he just want Sasuke to leave so that the 6 of them can get an alone time, you know.. Neji with Tenten, Naruto with hinata. temari is wandering off somewhere and shikamaru will be sleeping.

"Hn." He said which means 'yes'.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Wow this school is enormous! Sakura thought while following a silent Sasuke, the two of them was walking on a corridor and all the girls stayed back for 1 reason...

Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand.

There were noises like..

"Why the hell is Sasuke holding her hand?"

"Let go of her Sasuke you're mine remember!"

"Let go of his hand bitch! you're harassing him!"

"you can do that to me to Sasuke why a creepy girl?"

"Sasuke! Let go of her hand and touch mine!"

The more the comments the more veins were popping on Sasuke's head. Crap he's mad. Sakura thought the next thing that she thought was Sasuke was going to beat the girls up for pissing him off but that godamned Sparkly Satan has a large amount of patience inside of him than she know.

"Walk faster, I know your jealous." sasuke said as he turned around and smirk. Sakura give him a stare of how-did-you-know? But eventually shook her head and replied "Hmph! I'm not falling for Demons, who would want a guy like you anyway?"

**Me! I want him!!!**

_What?! You again I thought I got rid of you 4 years ago!_

**You didn't! And know I'm back! Dude, you're love life sucks!**

_Like I'd need that in my life!_

**Whatever! Just ask him out or something I want to be with this hottie!**

_Hottie my ass! Do you want me to get rid of you once and for all?!_

**Tsk! You're no fun. God why did I have to be this idiot's inner! Somebody replace me!**

_It's better if you get a new life and no one replaces you! Get the hell out of my body!_

"Hey!" Sasuke snapped. This snap brought her back to reality. "Are you going to stand up there with your mouth open or go in and take you're locker number and class schedule so I can get back to my life." Sasuke continued saying coolly. Sakura mumbled something with her mouth but he can make up some things like 'get a life bastard!' and 'go to hell sparkly demon of hell' and 'damn you for living go die now' before she finally entered the room.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Sakura just met the principal and her secretary. She got her locker number and schedule and went outside. but then when she opened the door... Sasuke was no longer there. What should I expect. she then ran in the corridors. God knows she doesn't know the way, but eventually she got into a dead end.

_Crap I'm lost_

**You figured it out already you know!**

_Yeah, thanks for reminding me._

"Hey pinky got lost?" A man said._ He looked like a punk.._ she thought when she saw his face. The man pinned her to the wall she tried to struggle but no process at all. The man is going close to her... to close.

**3**

**2**

I'm done for Sakura said...

**1**

**Punch!**

The next thing she saw is the man was flying high above the sky. Her savior? _what the hell?!_ She thought when she saw Sasuke evolved from 'Sparkly Satan from hell' to 'Scary but Sparkly Satan from Hell'! of about 3 seconds Sasuke regained his cool composure.

"Can I drink coffee for just a minute without you getting in a trouble?" He said. He was serious. Correction, **Dead serious.**

"Auntie would kill me if something happen to you." He continued. He is still dead serious.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

When Sasuke and Sakura came to the classroom they saw no teacher. "Hey Satan why is our teacher gone?" Sakura asked, Sasuke stopped and stared at her for a minute then smirked. "I thought I was 'The Sparkly Satan from Hell'?". Sakura shrugged "It was too long." She reasoned out.

"Sorry class, you see, I was helping an old lady walked down the stairs, she fell and I have to escort her to the hospital." A guy with a mask said.

"Lame! Maybe you want to say: "There is a new perverted book that I like to read so I bought it all the way from Africa!" Naruto muttered.

"I heard that." Kakashi said coldly.

"Anyway, I am Kakashi Hatake, and we have a new student. Sakura please come here and tell your likes and dislikes, hobbies, as well as your goals." Kakashi said he had a smile of his face.. no, no I mean, his mask.

"Uhhh, I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes are... Monthly bonus, my dislikes are hectic schedules, my hobbies **IS** working, and my goal is to earn ¥15000000." Sakura introduced herself as the class just made one sound..

Ohhh...

"the rest of the class introduce yourself to Sakura." at this moment fan girls are squealing becasue they will get to know who Sasuke likes.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything in particular, I hate Fan girls, and I don't have a goal."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. I like being alone. Like Sasuke, I hate Fan girls, and I really don't have any goals."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like eating ramen! I hate waiting ramen to be cooked and I want to becaome the next principal in the school! And to surpass Teme!"

"I'm Tenten, I like weapons, I hate fists and I will become the top fighter here in Tokyo!"

"I'm Sabaku no Temari. I like chainsaws, gory movies and others, I hate anti socials and lazy asses. My goal is to be the number 1 serial killer in Tokyo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone screamed. Crap that Temari always scares the hell out of them.

"I...I'm H..Hinata hyugga. I..L-l-like uh.." Hinata stared at Naruto blushed, then fainted. She is brought to the clinic.

**(A/N: Notice Skiamaru wasn't here? he is sleeping in the corner of the room.)**

"Okay now that he already know each other then Sakura, please sit beside Sasuke over there.." Kakashi said as he pointed out the Uchiha who is staring out of the window. Sakura followed but the others were not satisfied.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SIT BESIDE SASUKE?!"

"DON'T WORRY SASUKE I'LL SAVE YA!"

"Damn fan girls." Sakura heard Sasuke muttered this as he relaxed to his sit. God knows how happy she was when the bell rang. He stared briefly at Sakura who was staring like What-the-hell? He put on his trademark smirked then...

"Hn"

"Don't 'hn' me! You're not like when we are at the mansion, why the hell are you like that?" Sakura screamed at Sasuke.

"Hn.. Ask your monstrous forehead not me..Bitch!" He smirked..? Smirked? SMIRKED?! 'Why the hell would Sasuke smirk to a girl?!' Naruto told himself.

"Arg!!! I have enough Sparkly Demon of Hell!!!!"

"I thought you would call me 'Sparkly Satan from hell?' " he said still smirking..

"What did you say?! Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Hn."

"STOP 'Hn'ING ME!!!"

"Hn"

"You're hopeless..." Sakura said, giving up.

"Don't try to talk to that guy if I were you." Temari said to Sakura, she turned around and said. "why?" She asked. "That goddamned Uchiha fuckface knows nothing but to say 'Hn'." She told Sakura, everybody was at her back(Except Sasuke of course) nodding. Sakura kept silent.

"What are trying to add that to the nickname?" He asked coolly but he is still smirking. At that moment Sakura turned around and said.

"From now on you are the 'Scary yet Sparkly but then a goddamned Satan fuckface from hell!' or better yet, 'Sprkly Satan fuckface of Hell.' "at that everybody had sweat drops, that was a long 'nickname'.

"I know!" Sakura said she came up with a bright Idea!

"I Sakura Haruno will now call you 'SpaGoSaFuHell'! like that?" She then had a wide grin on her face.

"I liked the long one better than that."

"Yeah, I prefer the long one." Temari suggested.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" They all turned around to see who was talking. She is a redheaded girl that have a VERY! Short skirt, maybe on the same length as her underwear.

"Boy stealers, Bitches and sluts... how annoying!" She said.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Of Bitches and Sluts!  
**

_"You are all boy stealers! Don't show me you're faces it's like I'm facing whores!" Karin said as she embraced Sasuke from the back, Sasuke just pushed her away. "Hey! Guess what! I already saw Satan! And it's right in front of me! If you want to have a closer look, take a look on a mirror!" Sakura said. Good comeback!_

~*~*X*~*~

_"Hey, I thought I was Satan.." Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke right in front of her. "You know, I suggest you not to believe in Karin, she isn't worth it." Sasuke said as he hand Sakura a handkerchief..._

~*~*X*~*~

_"Sasuke! I made this fruitcake just for you!" Karin said as she handed it to Sasuke. It is a strawberry fruitcake with an I U icing. "I don't want this." Sasuke's reply was cold. "Oh, come on Sasuke don't be shy take it!" She said but she was too annoying for Sasuke to handle so..." Do you want that fruitcake in your face? Now get that crap away from me!" Sasuke said/glared which made Karin to leave and ran for her life._

_

* * *

_

**I-Catch 3.2- Fine Dining!**

**Note: Yoshiki: Bold, Tenten: Bold and Italic, Temari: Bold and Underlined, Sakura: Bold, Uderlined, Italic, Hinata: Italic and Underline.**

**Yoshiki: When eating at a high class restaurant what would you do first?**

**_Tenten: Ask for a menu?_**

**Yoshiki: Correct! What if you ordered a meal that will be cooked in 20 minutes?**

**Temari: Beat the hell out of the guy and tell the cook that if he doesn't want to go to hell he'd better make my meal fast!**

**Yoshiki: wrong! You'll be scaring the crap out of the costumers!**

**_Sakura: Like hell we will care!_**

_Hinata: If you're order will be cooked in 20 minutes, be sure to order some beverage like mango shake and some appetizers, then, patiently wait for your order and eat silently._

**_Sakura: What the hell would you do if you're dead hungry!_**

Updated: February 12 2010

**_

* * *

_**

**Yay! End of Chapter 3, the longest chapter so far!**


	4. Of Bitches and Sluts!

**Well, as expected, no more reviews yet. I'm getting hopeless =(( But then I will continue! I will, so far I only got two reviews..**

**EmoVampireAlchemist: This story has some chapters based from some episodes in Anime. I'm planning that the following episodes from the wallflower may appear in some of the chapters, I'll just add a little more of myself.**

**-I am No. 1**

**-Splashing Blood and Steam, Inside a Shower of Love Pt 1(Which will be the next chapter because of the hot springs.)**

**-Oui, Monsieur!**

**-Dream Comes True**

**-Battlechicks Valentine**

**-Trial of Love(Something will be stolen... or kidnapped!)  
**

* * *

**~~I-Catch 4.0: How to become a murderer!~~**

**Note: Yoshiki: Bold, Temari: Bold and Underlined, Sakura: Bold,Unerlined,Italic**

**Temari: To be a full-pledged murderer use chainsaw the dice you're target.**

_**Sakura: Note, you may want to remove first their skin, the chop them to half. So you could kill them slowly and painfully!**_

**Yoshiki: Stuffs like that should not be written here!**

**

* * *

**

**Of**

**B.I.T.C.H.E.S**

**And**

**S**

**L**

**U**

**T**

**S**

**!**

"You are all boy stealers! Don't show me you're faces it's like I'm facing whores!" Karin said as she embraced Sasuke from the back, Sasuke just pushed her away. "Hey! Guess what! I already saw Satan! And it's right in front of me! If you want to have a closer look, take a look on a mirror!" Sakura said. Good comeback!

But that doesn't mean that Karin will back out instead she just said. "You're just jealous that Sasuke likes me better than you!" Sakura reached her limit. "WHY YOU?!" Sakura was about to punch Karin square in the face Sasuke grabbed her hand. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" The girls shouted and attacked Sakura because they saw their scene.

Before Sakura knew it she was embraced by someone at the back. Who gave to girls an Icy glare.

"If you do anything to this bitch..." He said loudly and dangerously

"...I'll get seriously pissed off!" He continued....

The others faces( Neji,Tenten, Naruto,Hinata, Temari, and Shikamaru) was like... 0.0?!

The fan girls got scared of his look and ran away while the others(You know who!) came to them. All of the fan girls got away but Karin.

"You!" She said pointing at Sakura.

"You are an arrogant, slut, and **WORTHLESS** little bitch!" she continued, Sakura almost passed down at the last statement. But then ran out of the classroom.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin said finally facing Sasuke.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Hmm?"

"If you do anything to her...." He said dangerously.. for the second time..

"I'll get pissed off!" He said and walked out of the classroom.

The others was like 0.0... then Ahhh....

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

_Worthless..._

_Worthless..._

**-Flash Back-**

_"You and your annoying mother... is a worthy piece of dirt!" Sakura's father said to a 10 year old Sakura who looked horrified._

**-End of Flashback-**

Sakura continued crying in the rooftop. That word only reminded her of her past. correction, her Horrible past. just as she was crying to death, a certain man with onyx eyes and spiky hair came into the scene..

"Hey, I thought I was Satan.." Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke right in front of her. "You know, I suggest you not to believe in Karin, she isn't worth it." Sasuke said as he hand Sakura a handkerchief...

"Thank you." Sakura said and took the handkerchief from him. Sasuke just sat beside her. a few moments later Sasuke felt something rest on him. He looked at his side and saw Sakura sleeping. He too, felt like sleeping, so he leaned in.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~~I-Catch 4.1: Sleeping.~~**

**Note: Temari; Underlined and Bold. Yoshiki; Bold.**

**Temari: If a guy asks you to sleep with him, have no doubt to rip off his skin. then sell his internal organs for money. That's two way you know! You'll get the pleasure of killing and money!**

**Yoshiki: Don't you think you should not teach it here?**

**Temari: Why? is something wrong?**

**

* * *

**

**~*Eventually*~**

"Sasuke! I made this fruitcake just for you!" Karin said as she handed it to Sasuke. It is a strawberry fruitcake with an I U icing. "I don't want this." Sasuke's reply was cold. "Oh, come on Sasuke don't be shy take it!" She said but she was too annoying for Sasuke to handle so..." Do you want that fruitcake in your face? Now get that crap away from me!" Sasuke said/glared which made Karin to leave and ran for her life.

"Hey, Tenten, Temari, Hinata? Would you like to come over to our house? we should really celebrate." Neji invited the girls because it's their 1st anniversary of the first day of them living in aunt's mansion.

"Sure." Tenten said.

"O-Ok." Hinata replied nodding.

"Okay, just let us watch wrong turn alright?" Temari said. seriously she's morbid than ever. She's probably the scariest woman you will saw.

"Wrong Turn?! I love that movie!!!" Sakura became hyperactive when she heard her favorite movie. "Hn." Sasuke just said 'Hn' because he kinda liked it to, but still he considered it as crappy. Unlike Naruto who was already shaking when he heard the movie 'wrong turn'.

"Alright, let's go home." Naruto shouted cheerfully as he dragged Hinata who was blushing like hell.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted to a smiling Ichiko, emotionless Sasuke, disturbed Neji, Excited Naruto, Blushing Hinata, Grinning Tenten, upset Temari, and even Sakura. Shikamaru was just sleeping ya' know!

* * *

**Next Chapter- Bloodshed are everywhere!  
**

_"Hot springs?!" Sakura said, she was just thinking that it would be great because of the hot springs but.. What about her schedule? And her movie!? "Don't worry." Temari said. "Let's go to the hot springs." Tenten exclaimed. "But I have work!" Sakura replied, she really wanted to go but the debt has more weight than her happiness. _

_"I already took care of it!" Ichiko said. "And that is a gift from me for your last 3 birthdays that I've missed." she said with a large smile, she couldn't help but smile too._

~*~*X*~*~

_"Why are you in my room?" Sakura asked. "Hn." was the reply she got, but then God had blessed her because it was a queen sized bed, meaning that it's large, they could have sides. Curse my luck.. Sakura thought._

~*~*X*~*~

_"Once you've crossed this line, you're dead!" Temari said showing her fist. then she took out a tape and marked it on the bed. "Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru muttered._

~*~*X*~*~

_"Neji, let's watch wrong turn! I got the dvd." Tenten said handing him the dvd. for some minutes Tenten fell asleep, so Neji put her down to the bed and kissed her forehead._

~*~*X*~*~

_"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked both of the was eating ramen, but for some reasons she looks like she have a fever._

_

* * *

_

**~~I-Catch: Romance 101!~~**

**Note: Ichiko; Bold. Naruo;Bold and Italic. Neji; Bold and Underlined. Shikamaru; Underlined. Sasuke; Bold,Italic,Underlined.  
**

**Ichiko: Hi guys, I'm Ichiko, and I'm here to tell ya' about romance.**

_**Naruto: Eating with Hinata-chan in Ichiroku!**_

**Neji: er.. Sparring?(With Tenten, he couldn't include that one thou)**

Shikamaru: Watching clouds...**ALONE.**

**Ichiko: And you call that romantic? How about you Sasuke-OniiChan?**

_**Sasuke: I don't know what romance is.**_

**Ichiko: Hopeless! Boo!!**

Updated: February 12 2010

* * *

Y**ay! I finished chapter 4! this is quite short thou.. Sorry!=((**

**Anyways, expect the next chapter to be long, I think it may surpass Chapter three. Take note MAY.**

**Okay, Please read and Review!=))  
**


	5. Bloodsheds are everywhere!

**Yay! I got 5 reviews so far..(Not that bad I think!) There would be a lot more I think that this story will go up to Chapter 25, and If I can turn this story right I'd PROBABLY write a sequel. and just what I thought this is longer than chapter 3! Anyways, Thanks for the reviews and please send some ideas!=)**

**And a lot more Yay! Because I already watched Yamato Nadeshiki Live action drama episode 2!(for those fans that didn't know this yet.) After the hot springs chapter, the episode of Oui Monsieur will be next.(It's not Sakura for you!) hehehe...XD**

**Anyway..Enjoy..=))  
**

* * *

**~~I-Catch 5.0: Hot Spring Alert!~~**

**Note: Just look at their names! No Format for now!**

**Yoshiki: If you're going to a hot spring, what would you bring?**

**Naruto: !!!!!!**

**Yoshiki: Wrong! can you use that to cover yourself of while bathing?**

**Temari:Be sure to bring gory movies!**

**Yoshiki: Wrong! You should be bathing not watching!**

**Shikamaru: Then bring a pillow.**

**Yoshiki: Wrong you! They already provide pillows!**

**Tenten: then at least bring some money.**

**Yoshiki: Hmm...maybe..**

**Neji: -ignores-**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Don't know anything...**

**Hinata: -smiles-**

**

* * *

**

**B**

**L**

**O**

**O**

**D**

**S**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**S**

**A.R.E.E.V.E.R.Y.W.H.E.R.E  
**

"Hot springs?!" Sakura said, she was just thinking that it would be great because of the hot springs but.. What about her schedule? And her movie!? "Don't worry." Temari said. "Let's go to the hot springs." Tenten exclaimed. "But I have work!" Sakura replied, she really wanted to go but the debt has more weight than her happiness.

"I already took care of it!" Ichiko said. "And that is a gift from me for your last 3 birthdays that I've missed." she said with a large smile, shec couldn't help but smile too.

"Okay, Okay.. I'll go!" Sakura finally said after thinking hard for a few minutes.

"Alright!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hot Springs Here we go!!!!" Naruto shouted cheerfully as usual.

"Quiet down dobe you're going to explode my ear." Sasuke hissed.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

They finally arrived at the hot springs at 11:00 pm. Each were tired but was fascinated by the beauty of the Inn.**( A/N: If you want to know what the Inn looked like just imagine it's the Inn at the Hot springs episode at the wallflower.)**

"Wow! I can't wait to go to the springs!" Tenten said excitedly.

"God, we need to sleep first, first thing tomorrow is going to the springs!" Temari said, she was very exhausted.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"Good evening Ichiko-sama. Shall I had the keys?" A random worker at the inn said as she bowed. "Hai, Arigato Gozaimasu." Ichiko replied back **(A/N: It means Yes, Thank you.)** The worker gave the keys to them and said that their dinners are on their rooms. After that the girls have a little chat first while the boys go ahead to their rooms.**(Ichiko came with them)**

"Yehey! This is actually my first time in the springs." Temari said she to seems preety excited.

"See, told ya! I really wanted to go in the hot springs already." Tenten seems pretty down but she's more excited than that.

"Uh-Uh--gu-guys-- I-I think-w-we should-ke-keep it down.." Hinata said. Well they're too noisy, some people are already sleeping for God's sake!

"Hinata is right, I think we should all go to our rooms already." Sakura suggested as they said goodbyes and good nights.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sakura walked around the hallway she stared at hey key... 352.. 352...352... she passed 11 doors so far and she's already passing 347. At 348 she heard sounds like..

"Uhh!! Faster, Faster.." A feminine voice screamed, she and her..mate is moaning and their breathings can be heard outside. _Gosh!_ Sakura thought, why would a couple made love on a hot spring.

**Inner Sakura: This is a hot spring not a motel dammit!**

Sakura ran pass that door quickly. 349..350..351... ah! Sakura said, "352!"

And with that..

**Open sesame!**

"NAAAAAANNNNNNNNNIIIIIIII?!" Sakura shouted as she saw a half naked Sasuke who is only in his boxers. He quickly got the towel and wrap it in his waist. Sakura blushed furiously.

"Why are you in my room?" Sakura asked. "Hn." was the reply she got, but then God had blessed her because it was a queen sized bed, meaning that it's large, they could have sides. _Curse my luck.._ Sakura thought.

The room was quite big. It had a mini dining room and a small kitchen and a queen-sized bed, a T.V and a door leading to the bathroom. "Hey!" He snapped. She looked at him weirdly. "If you're going to come in, do me a favor to close the door. Can't you see I'm just in a towel? " Sasuke hissed Sakura proceed taking her luggage and blushing furiously. Correction. She was blushing like Hell!

She just can't take her eyes off him. He was shirtless! His body was perfect and his skin looks so smooth, He had 6 packs, and a few muscles can be seen. Sasuke stared at her figuring out that she was staring at him awkwardly(A/N: Awkwardly like a slightly perverted look). Don't fall to temptation.. Don't fall to temptation..Sakura repeatedly said to herself. But heck the more she tried the more she was staring at his 'perfect body', and who couldn't fall to this temptation! God knows no girl in the world wouldn't blush at something like that.

After a few seconds Sasuke Stared at her amused. Her mind was going like 40000000.555+5.666666666666=9999999999999999999999.999999 or like she was answering 100 algebra in a math test. Or counting off from 1 to 1 billion quickly. Sasuke keeps staring at her and she kept staring at his body...

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

oh! that was too fast **(Just to let you know I really skipped 6 to have a little pressure.=D)**

**0(Oh! That was the last second)**

_**Splat**_

_**Nosebleed!**_

Yes, our dear Sakura just splatted blood. Blood came down to her nose like fountain as she fainted.

"God, This is the first time I saw a woman like that." Sasuke muttered as he ran his hands to his spiky hair, then carried Sakura to the bathroom(A/N: Don't get me perverted here! He was just going to wash her bloody nose.)

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Neji and Tenten**

Tenten was walking in the hallway when she saw Neji going to her room.

"Neji!" Tenten cried.

"Hm?" Neji turned around to see an angry Tenten. "What's the matter? I'm going to my room." He said calmly while the girl gave him an angry look. "This is my room for hell's sake!" she screamed. She showed the keys to Neji which had a number '337' Neji showed her his key and the two of them was alike. "You--You mean were on the same room??" Tenten cried she was not ready for this. Neji looked calm. "I'll just sleep in the couch or something." This calmed Tenten down.

**After a few minutes...**

They just put their luggage to the cabinets and was shocked when there was no couch, so they had an agreement that they will sleep together with **NOTHING** happening.

"Neji, let's watch wrong turn! I got the dvd." Tenten said handing him the dvd. for some minutes Tenten fell asleep, so Neji put her down to the bed and kissed her forehead.

~*~*X*~*~

**

* * *

  
**

**Temari and Shikamaru**

Eventually the two met up in the hallway and discovered it soon, when they entered the room Temari said it was ok so she went to the bathroom and took a shower. Shikamaru just mumbled 'troublesome'. As the two got to bed Temari pulled a masking tape.

"Once you've crossed this line, you're dead!" Temari said showing her fist. then she took out a tape and marked it on the bed. "Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru muttered.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Naruto and Hinata just ate when they got to their room. Naruto really don't care, but Hinata was blushing like hell. Eventually Naruto looked at her and asked her.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked both of the was eating ramen, but for some reasons she looks like she have a fever.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~~I-Catch 5.1: Sleeping without crossing the line.~~**

**Temari:Just put sharp objects near the tape so that he couldn't move to his position.**

**Youshiki:Wrong! That's murder**

**Temari:Whatever!**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

_Ugh.._ Sakura said waking up, when she opened her eyes she saw light coming from in front. Before that she didn't know what happened. It took 3 seconds when she remembered. That Demon was just in towel. His Half Naked! Sakura thought of another nosebleed but nothing came. Good.

She heard noises but she didn't mind him, but instead hugged a pillow at her side. _A pillow? I wonder why it's long?_ Sakura thought. She opened her eyes. It was that goddamned Uchiha fuckface's Legs! She looked up, only to see the Uchiha staring at her. "Are you that perverted?" Sasuke smirked. he was still half naked, well he's got a jogging pants, but examining him carefully she observed that he's even hot than before.

"Quit staring, I know I'm hot." He teased and watched as that amusing angry expression of hers appear on her smooth face.

"I'm not!" Sakura said forcing herself not to blush. She let go of his legs and sat up. Sasuke cuddled her and pulled her in him then flipped it so that he'd be on top. Sakura froze. Sasuke came nearer and nearer until...

**_Splat!_**

Another nosebleed again. "Hehe." The Uchiha smirked at this and went back to his original position. the Uchiha handed her tissue and she accepted it and rubbed it in her nose. "jerk" she mumbled. She soon fell asleep again and so is Sasuke. God knows what will happen tomorrow.

**The next Day..**

_"Oh... So cute!!" a feminine voice said. It was tough  
_

_"They looked like they were already married." another female_

_"Teme's lucky to sleep with her."_

_"Hm."_

_"zzzz"_

_"Do you think something happened to OneeChan?"_

_"e..Er.. w-why do you say so?"_

Sakura slowly awoke. Who in earth wouldn't wake up with all the noises.

Her eyelids flapped a couple of times before she felt her head leaning towards something… and it wasn't a pillow. It moved.

"Finally awake, ne, Sakura-chan", she heard Tenten's snickering voice say, and as her senses were awakened to life, she suddenly realized all her friends sat at the stools by her bed.

"Ohayou, everyone", she yawned. "Where's Demon?"

"Look beside you", Naruto sneered, and Sakura blushed like hell as she realized she had been leaning towards the Uchiha's chest and that he was still asleep. Sakura stared at him, and saw that he's hotter when he sleeps. She quickly came to her senses and jumped out of the bed. She stared at this peaceful, yet hot looking Uchiha who was currently sleeping. It took 3 seconds when...

"WHHHHAT THE HELL?!" She shouted. The Uchiha was currently Half Naked! She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. When she's inside, blood rushing down to her nose where like faucets.

Just as Sakura slammed the door Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw everybody looking at him..

"Ahem..." Temari said pointing at a blood in the bedsheets. If it was Sakura's period it couldn't have been droplets. Besides there was no leak at her back. So, our dear readers, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ichiko, Neji, and Naruto thought of it as a perverted stuff..

silence...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Temari shouted as hell.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS BLOOD!" Tenten interrogated.

"So that's why she went to the bedroom, maybe she's vomiting."

"TEME!!!! YOU RAPED HER?!"

"P-poor Sakura-chan"

"OneeChan is going to have a baby with Sasuke-OniiChan!!! Yay!"

"You guys is was a misundertanding!" Sasuke finally spoke. _It was from the nose not from Sakura's..dammit!_ he thought. "Oh no!!! HOW OLD IS SAKURA!!"

"SHE'S TOO YOUNG WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

It began again. Surely you wouldn't think of anything when you see 2 people of the opposite gender leaning towards each other, and the man was HALF NAKED! and how will you react if the bedsheets have some blood on it!

To Sasuke's relief the bathroom door opened, Sakura was rubbing her nose with tissue, but then some took it as a misunderstanding because in their eyes, Sakura was cleaning her mouth from the vomit.

"Sakura how are you?" Temari asked

"Sakura why didn't you scream when you have to?"

""Did you really going to have a baby with Sasuke-OniiChan?"

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Sakura explode. She sure didn't spend a night with Sasuke. She looked at him as if they were talking with their eyes. Sasuke got up and took Sakura's chin. "Tell them what happened.." Sasuke said hotly. The others were too shocked to react. Sakura was blushing like mad.

**3**

**2**

**1**

_**Splat!**_

_**Nosbleed! Nosbleed!**_

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Tenten quickly came to Sakura's aid and saw then blood was running to her face like faucet.

"So, are you telling us that we misunderstood the blood?" Neji asked.

"Do you really think I'd do something like that?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"The blood was from her nose, I just ate her Ice cream and stared at her closely then she splat blood to the bedsheets." He explained. Good reason though, although it was a lie.

"So Sakura-OneeChan is not going to have a baby?" Ichiko asked. Hinata blushed madly. Neji shrugged so does Sasuke The other girls twitched and Sakura imagined that and had another nosebleed.**(A/N: If you think that these nosebleeds have to stop please tell me and I will be her doctor. ;3)**

Before this conversation will go to far the gang decided to dip in the hot springs.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The cursed ball of love!  
**

_The ball was in the middle, Sasuke ran after it in the left side, and Sakura o the right side. Both were determined for the ball so they kept on running towards the ball. a random ball came flying so it took the ball away. They're feet was not yet obeying their instructions to follow that ball and looked at each others eyes then..._

_They..._

_They....._

_KISSED?!  
_

**

* * *

I-Catch 5.2: Nosebleeds and Dazzling!  
**

**Sakura: If you're having trouble with your nesebleeds just get rid of the Dazzling things in your surroundings..**

**Sasuke: like me?**

**Sakura: Yeah you Arrogant, Mad, Crazy, Chicken head, goddamed Fuckface, Handsome, Hot, Dazzling Satan from hell.(The last two sounds like a compliment.)**

**Sasuke: Dazzling? Handsome? Hot? Am I really this things..-smirks-**

**Sakura: Of course you ar--are...**

**Sasuke: -raising eyebrows- are you a pervert?**

**Sakura: No! What the hell?**

**Sasuke: You sure sounds like one..**

Updated: February 12 2010

**

* * *

**

**Episode 9 is the hot springs episode were Kyohei and Sunako kissed.(accidentally of course) But then in this story it's going to be Basketball. Just wait for the next chapter 'kay? I think I wound't be able to Update for some weeks but, i'll try. The scene where Sasuke was looking akwardly at Sakura like when somebody is looking at you as if they was looking throught you're clothes. That's how he reacted. Oh by the way, Sorry If there wasn't HinaNaru, NejiTenten, ShikaTema scene in this chapter. It's main focuse is Sakura and Sasuke as well as in later chapters. If you are annoyed with Sakura getting nosebleeds just tell and I'll stop it.**

**Anyway.. Read and Review!  
**


	6. The cursed ball of Love

**Finally updated! I really hoped that yamato nadeshiko drama can have English subs soon! I am really excited! Special Valentines chapter: The Super Bomb of Valentines day. This chapter should be released between February 13-16. Anyway, Enjoy=))**

* * *

**~~I-Catch 6.0: Being Lady like!~~**

**Yoshiki: If a guy asks you out..**

**Hinata:..What would you say?**

**Sakura: Shut the fuck up!**

**Yoshiki: Wrong!**

**Hinata: A good lady doesn't speak bad words. If you like the guy you should say a simple 'yes' with a smile. If not, then just say.. 'Gomen nasai, watashi wa kotowarimasu.'(I'm sorry, I refuse) the bow to him.**

**Sakura: Just say no, it can only make the sentence long!**

**

* * *

**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**U**

**R**

**S**

**E**

**D**

**B A L L O F L O V E  
**

**~*In a random spring...*~**

The girls were relaxing. They were laughing when Sakura gets in their topic. She is in her own little world anyway.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what did you and Sasuke do last night?" Tenten asked with a toothy grin.

"N-Nandemo nai desu!" Sakura said.**(It means nothing at all)** She tried to deny it but as they were pushy as hell. They demand answers. Their toothy grins keeps her brain to recover what happened last night.. The pictures in her mind told her what happened..

_He's half naked, the fact that he's just in a towel, he looked so hot in..._

_**SPLAT!!**_

_**NOSEBLEED ALERT! NOSEBLEED ALERT!**_

"Dammit! I'm not a pervert!!!!!!" She screamed. The girls looked at her like what-are-you-talking-about. but she continued. "I did not just opened my room door thinking no one was there and I saw him wrapped in just a towel and had a nosebleed because he was too dazzling!!!!!" She spilled it.

"NANI?!?!?! YOUSAWHIMWITHJUSTATOWELON?!?!?!?!" They all said in unison. There she was, our great Sakura Haruno, who wishes to be melted into the darkness.

Sure enough she didn't want want to be asked by their stupid questions nor spill out some other stories. So she just go up to shower in her room. _phew_.. She said to herself. Her room is one of the only trustworthy friend she could ever had. If she is going to her room she will probably be in Lala land. She went to the bathroom, stripped of her clothing and put some towel in her shoulder. What's the bother wrapping it, There was no one in the bathroom..**WRONG! **

As she opened the shower curtain she heard the shower running, but didn't mind it.. so she just opened it and then..she saw the Uchiha showering... SHOWERING?! Sasuke looked back, only to saw Sakura there, it took 3 seconds to register to their minds what just happened.

3

2

1

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted as fountains of blood came rushing from her nose. That Uchiha saw her horrid body! All of it.(Although she saw everything too.)

"Ne!" Sasuke took her hair up. "Don't tell this to the others!" He hissed. Sasuke stared at him.. he is..completely...Naked!! And worse she also was!

**Splat!**

**Nosebleed Alert!**

"You're hopeless.." Sasuke took Sakura and wrapped her bathrobe to her. "Didn't she forget that I'm her roommate?" He asked himself as he scratched his head. He too wore his bathrobe. And after that she carried Sakura, bridal style and put her in the bed. He also washed the blood.

~*~*X*~*~

**

* * *

**"Ne, Neji-kun?" Tenten called him as if she was going to say something like, ''Neji, I'm pregnant''. Of course that would take 999 billion years for that too happen.

"What do you want?" He said irritably.

"can you lend me some money?"

"How much?"

''¥15000''

''What for?"

"A double edged kunai with some red dots in it."

"That cheap?"

"Cheap?!"

"I'll buy it for you, then"

"Wait! You don't have to... buy..I'm..just.." She said and catch up with Neji who is now going to that store the just went a few minutes ago. _So she liked that huh?_ Neji thought to himself. Once he bought it for her the storekeeper said that. "You know you two are such a young couple. Did you know that this legendary Kunai was owned by a legendary ninja from a legendary clan billion years ago?" Tenten looked skeptical. "Huh?" The storekeeper just replied "He risked his love for some girl he loved." The storekeeper also said this dramatically.

"That guy is a fool." She said. She was hushed by the storekeeper. "But someday, you are willing to be left dead for the person you love!" She lectured tenten who mumbled ''it's only for fools grandma!'.

The two went out of the store as Neji sighted. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked. "I really think we should head back. I sense trouble." Neji said coolly. "I don't mind" Tenten replied and the two started walking to the Inn.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Temari was watching Saw 4 she had been laughing maniacally while Shikamaru joined her. "What's the problem cry baby? This movie scares the crap out of you?" She said grinning, Shikamaru just looked at her and mumbled 'troublesome'. Temari laughed again maniacally. "Jeez, can you be a fine lady for just a minute?" He said. "No." Was her reply.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"Yo." Sasuke called her. He was in his bathrobe and she was in her bathrobe also. she was still lying down from bed. Slowly, she got up. "What happened?" She asked as she scratched her head trying to recall what happened.. "Don't try to. You'll just freak out." and anyway, get dressed will you? He said and she did what she is told. Soon after he got dressed also.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"Welcome to the anual basketball competition! The team who will win, will win ¥500000! So sign up you're members now!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. "Neji,Dobe, Shikamaru let's go!!!" Sasuke said as he ran at full speed and dragging them to the court. "Tenten,Hinata,Temari Let's go!!" She also ran at full speed..

After 10 minutes of explaining they all agreed to do their best.

**3,2,1!!**

**Start!**

"Sasuke Uchiha Got the ball!!!" _swoosh!_

"Amazing 3 points!"

"Sakura Haruno was doing the same thing!" _Swoosh!_

"Why do I get the feeling that those two were the only ones who's playing." Ichiko said beside them holding a video cam while the others sweat dropped. "I'm just going to video our first anniversary in the Hot springs!" She said grinning. and raised the camera so that you can see the two playing.

The ball was in the middle, Sasuke ran after it in the left side, and Sakura o the right side. Both were determined for the ball so they kept on running towards the ball. a random ball came flying so it took the ball away. They're feet was not yet obeying their instructions to follow that ball and looked at each others eyes then...

They...

They.....

KISSED?!

"Wow! The video cam almost broke!" Ichiko said amazingly. "And it was so natural!"

"Oh my!"

Well, dear readers, Sakura hadn't see Sasuke's face she just saw his eyes and that prevented her from having a nosebleed.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

After The 'accident' they have learned that the money was just ¥5 and it's just a trick. Sakura was upset, Sasuke was upset, but not showing any signs, being the Mr. I-Have-Trouble-Expressing-My-Emotions.

Sakura was sitting at the T.V. Sasuke was also watching, also eating french fries. He offered one two Sakura and they watched movie together. Just for one moment the two eventually enjoyed each others company and laughed.(Sakura was like the only one)

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

***~The Next Day*~**

"Sasuke-Kun.."

"We hear the rumors.."

"Is it true that you've kissed Haruno-san?!" His fan girls cried. Damn this bastards when will they leave him?

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: The coronation of the wicked princess!  
**

_Temari fall to her knees, she started crying. "Gomen nasai, I'm so sorry..." She cried once more.. "She didn't hit me?" Shikamaru was shocked. _

~*~*X*~*~

_"somethings in this place that is too impossible to imagine. Just like Temari being a lady. And you being a beautiful wife." Sasuke teased and smirked. Sakura just pouted and faced away._

Updated: February 12 2010

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Remember, please keep on supporting my story until it's finished. Read and Review!=))**


	7. The coronation of the wicked princess

**Hey! Thank God mom is asleep at the other room and I can update. Anyway, I'm still waiting for the English subs! And I'm still waiting for the reviews but.. no progress=(( I have to continue writing until it is complete. I won't give up!!!=| **

**Anyway, here is the latest chapter... Enjoy!!XD  
**

* * *

**~~I-Catch 7.0: Weapons~~**

**Tenten: Weapons are used to protect ourselves, especially women. So you have to keep a knife in your pocket so if there is an emergency, you can stab the person to death!**

**Temari: Can I carry a chainsaw on my back?**

**Sakura: If it could fit in your pocket you can.**

**

* * *

**

**The**

**Coronation**

**of**

**The**

**Wicked**

**Princess!**

"Sasuke-Kun.."

"We hear the rumors.."

"Is it true that you've kissed Haruno-san?!" His fan girls cried. _Damn these bastards when will they leave me?_

**"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!"** They all cried. veins popped out to Sasuke's forehead but managed to keep calm. The fan girls continued to cry annoyingly. Temari gulped, even a wicked witch like her is scared of an angry Sasuke. If he got angry he can manage to beat them all up to death.

After 10 annoying minutes..

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!" The fan girls cried once again.

"If you kissed Haruno-san, kiss me also!"

"No kiss all of us!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Okay this reached to Sasuke's patience limit. Eventually he broke the teachers table to half, then turned around the fan girls. "Would you leave the hell out of me alone?!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, the fan girls got scared, correction, Who wouldn't? But as you see they were screaming like hell and running like mad.

"Let's go home before I kill all of them." Sasuke just said coolly but he is obviously pissed off. While walking home, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji walked behind Sasuke. Sakura stayed beside him, but she can see the ''Sparkly Satan of Hell" once again.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Somewhere out there...**

"We are not going to let go of Sasuke-kun" A young girl with Violet hair said to her other companions. "That's right, we have to plan something that would make Sasuke-kun hate Haruno." A girl with blond hair in a ponytail said, she is also attractive. "And I have a plan. remember, Sasuke-kun hates fan girls." Karin smirked. as she looked at her pink laptop.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**In the mansion...**

"How's Sasuke, Sakura-chan?" Temari asked obviously scared. "I don't know, he went straight to his bedroom and locked the door." Sakura replied. just then Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto came to the living room, along with Ichiko. "Look what I got!" Ichiko said showing them an apple with some pink crowns in it. "This looks delicious!" Temari said as she grabbed the apple and took a bite. after that her eyes narrowed the collapsed. Shikamaru catch her and carried her bridal style.

"Hey, troublesome woman! Wake up!" Shikamaru yelled at her, soon her eyes opened and he prepared for her attack. But what happened is beyond everyone's imagination!

"Please put me down, It's embarrassing.." Temari faced away and Shikamaru dropped her as well as his jaws. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"It's A....A...POISON APPLE!!!!!" Everyone screamed. Naruto dialed his phone and screamed. "Emergency! Emergency, come here there is something strange happening in this mansion hurry!" The he dropped it. Others where still shocked as Sasuke entered the living room, Half-naked. Sakura had a few drops of blood from her nose and Temari face away, blushing. "Can you please have your shirt on. It makes me uncomfortable." She pleaded cutely and Sasuke's jaw dropped as well. He walk over to Sakura who gave him a towel.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked Sakura just pointed the apple. "Ah, food poisoning." He whispered to himself.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~~I-Catch 7.1: Dealing with romance~~**

**Sakura: Temari, want to watch Wrong turn?**

**Temari: Can we watch a romance movie instead?**

**Sakura: Boo! Hate love stories!**

**Temari: But to a girl, love is a special thing!**

**Sakura: Hate all of it.  
**

* * *

**~*After 30 long minutes*~**

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tenten shouted and stomped to the living room.

"w-where's Temari-san?" Hinata asked.

The others who witnessed the first scene pointed at the door. It soon opened and a girl with a nice straight hair and wore a red gown.

"I-Is th-that y-you... TEMARI?!?!" tenten screamed. Who knows that these creepy woman can wear a gown. Tenten and hinata's jaw dropped just like the others a while ago. Temari looked at all of them.

"Would you like me to cook dinner?" She smiled.. cutely. But to others... CREEPY!!! correction. **Creepy As Hell.** First of all the wicked witch and the scariest girl in school, Temari, is like... A princess?! Who in their right mind would imagine such a horrid thing.

**A few troublesome hours later..**

"Hmm.. So this is called the princess apple." Neji said while reading a profile on his laptop. Everyone looked at the laptop and echoed. "Princess Apple."

"Yeah, This can change anyone to a princess if he or she take a bite." Neji said

"You mean teme can cross dress if he ate that?"

_**Punch**_

"Hey what was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"Next time say weird things and I'll drag you to hell." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Wait. It also said that it can be cured by intense shock." Neji said again.

"Where the hell can we find a prince?" Sakura asked, obviously she was confused. One reason, princes are indangered these days.

"Oh well, what are we going to do?" Tenten sighted.

"I guess w-we j-just h-have to g-get used to Temari-san." Hinata said the others glared at her like WTF?

"Should we call oba-chan?" Naruto shouted then backed up when he received the glares. "Okay, I was just suggesting." He continued.

"I know!" Ichiko said pointing at Shikamaru. "Maybe if Shikamaru-OniiChan kisses her she can return to normal!" She continued grinning. The others looked at Shikamaru as if they were guessing the point. Shikamaru just scratched his head and mumbled 'troublesome'.

"That's right, Shikamaru if you kiss her the shock can bring her back to normal." Tenten pleaded to shikamaru.

"No way, she would just kill me." Shikamaru faced away.

"How about seduction tactics?" Naruto suggest everyone looked at him amazingly. Shikamaru walked out of the living room.

"For once Naruto had a good idea." Sakura said. the others nodded expet for Neji and Sasuke who just said ''Hn.''

''Ne, Sasuke! go for it!" Tenten pointed out Sasuke who was drinking soft drinks.

"Count me out." He said walking out, He grabbed Sakura by the arm and whispered something to her ear. "What they will be doing is useless. Just come with me to get out of this ruckus."The two started walking out leaving Neji, Naruto, and Tenten(Hinata walked out when she heard seduction tactics).

"Okay, Okay, let's stop the seduction tactics." Tenten screamed after she noticed that some of them left.

"Juice?" Temari said behind her smiling.

"How about we watch Chainsaw massacre?" Tenten smiled back. Temari just covered her mouth and shook her head.

"That movie is scary.. I hate gore."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Please keep it down."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LIKE THAT MOVIE THAN ALL OF US!"

"But... But.. It's"

"Tenten." Neji said coolly.

"That won't help. Shikamaru is our only hope, I can't stand her being like a lady.."

Tenten nodded.

**Seduction Tactics Dissaproved: Matchmaking mission: Approved!**

~*~*X*~*~**  
**

* * *

"Ya!" Tenten yelled as she kicked the hell out of Shikamaru and locked him on a room.

"Troublesome, what they hell is she up to?" He said trying to think, he is thinking when he heard a feminine voice crying beyond his back. He noticed that this was Temari. "What the?!" Shikamaru is now confused. He wants the old Temari back and not some bitch hanging around the school. He hates girly girls.

"Tch! Troublesome, why did it have to be me?" Shikamaru asked himself and made a decision. He pulled Temari closer to him and kissed her. He had to admit he enjoyed this feeling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**_Punch!_**

"Ow, watch out woman!" Shikamaru finally said after he received the punch from Temari, who was blushing like mad.

"Finnaly you came back to normal." he mumbled as Temari kicked the door open and started walking with Shikamaru to the corridors.

"You know, I like it when you're like that." Shikamaru smiled to Temari and Temari looked skeptical.

"Never mind that. forget about it."

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Rooftop*~**

"How's Temari?" Sakura asked at Sasuke, who was staring blankly at the sunset. "She's okay.."

"somethings in this place that is too impossible to imagine. Just like Temari being a lady. And you being a beautiful wife." Sasuke teased and smirked. Sakura just pouted and faced away.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The bloody couple from hell!**

_"Sasuke, Sorry for leaving you, we will make it up to you if you come back." Sasuke's mom said. "We just have to arrange you to a certain rich girl, you'll like her come with us!" His dad spoke. "I won't go with you. why does it have me in arrangements?"_

~*~*X*~*~

_"Just pretend for a while! I'm begging you!" Sasuke pleaded for once to Sakura. "All right, But you're paying me ¥1500!"_

~*~*X*~*~

_"Can I have this dance" Sasuke smiled to Sakura as he handed her his hand. Sakura hesitated at first but some part of her said to go for it._

Updated: February 12 2010

* * *

**Finally! I just replaced the mushrooms with apple**. **I don't really know where I got the idea, it just popped out to my head. Anyway, I got lazy writing this chapter because it crashed many times and it did not save, and I was like, writing again and again and again. Anyways, if it didn't crash there would be a seduction tactic scene but I got lazy to type again. and I was also lazy writing Shikamaru and Temari's yeah, Please, Please,Please,Please,Please, review!!!!!! If it's not in the review I wouldn't continue this story so please!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And thanks for the one's that read my story. Thank you very much!!!!!! There would be a lot of chapters coming up. **

**Please Read and review!!!!!  
**


	8. The bloody couple from hell

**Chapter 8! After long days of waiting(just 3 days actually) I finally watched Yamato Nadeshiko: Shichi Henge drama episode 3! Oh, and Thanks for the reviews, I'm really thankful for those who appreciate my story. I just have 7 so far, but I know I will have more soon. Here is Chapter 8.. Enjoy=))**

* * *

**~~I-Catch 8.0: Dates~~**

Sakura: A date is like a championship ring and if the guy takes one wrong move on you, do not hesitate to kill him brutally!

YoshikiAza: Do you realize what you're saying?

**

* * *

**

**The**

**Bloody**

**Couple**

**From**

**Hell**

It was such a quite day for our friend Sakura Haruno, she never thought that this day would be the day hell's flames would be flooded. Now, as you see, Sakura here is sleeping quietly because she arrived at 4am because of her job. And worse, her crappy boss just payed her ¥300 instead of ¥1000. Bad luck, that's for sure. She worked overtime for nothing! But alas, God is kind and however gave her a chance to earn money. But, Alert!! Do not over do it!

The four boys are doing their usual habits. Neji was reading a book, Naruto was pleading to Neji like hell if he could date Hinata, Shikamaru is sleeping, and Sasuke is staring out of nowhere. Who would have thought that this normal day would turn into a 'troublesome' day.

_Ring_

_Ring.._

"Dobe, answer the phone.." Sasuke said coolly, everyone is too lazy to get it of course, Ichiko is nowhere in sight.

"Hello?"

After a few seconds Naruto froze and turned to Sasuke.

"T-Teme.. y-your p-parents are here.. OUTSIDE!!" He shuttered like hinata but shouted at the last word. This day will be the most troublesome day for Sasuke, that's for sure. Sasuke just gave him a look then he went to the door opened it, the slammed it.

"What's with him?" Sakura asked. Everybody kept silent. That made her wonder, first of all who the hell would be angered by the presence of his or her parents.

"Shhh...Listen!" Naruto whispered loudly as the three had their ears at the door. Sakura went to the door and listen.

"Sasuke, Sorry for leaving you, we will make it up to you if you come back." Sasuke's mom said. "We just have to arrange you to a certain rich girl, you'll like her come with us!" His dad spoke. "I won't go with you. why does it have me in arrangements?"

"Just come in the reunion! You'll meet her!"

Then it clicked, Sasuke hates his parents because of some stupid arrangements. Sakura thought that Sasuke is just an ordinary Sparkling creature, but No! He is the son of the president of the Uchiha group. He is one rich bastard!

After a few seconds Sakura was pulled from the door by Naruto, then it slammed open, Sasuke comes in and slammed the door on his parents' face. Rude much!

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Sasuke stomped as he walked in the hallway, Dark aura following him. First of all, how dare his father arrange him to a girl he didn't know. Second, why the hell would he think that it can bring him back to them. Third, No way in hell he would marry a girl he doesn't know.

**No**

**Way**

**In **

**Hell!!!**

~*~*X*~*~**  
**

* * *

**~~I-Catch 8.1: Kakashi's guide in science!~~**

Kakashi: Do you know that leopard slugs get up to some right incredible doings for starters they are both hermaphrodites and mate with their *tooot* together.

Sakura: What the hell would we want to know that pervert!

* * *

Sasuke finally sits down on the chair, trying to think hard of how will he escape his father from marrying him to a bastard. While thinking he got his phone and dialed the love expert: Oba-san.

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

"Hello?" Oba-san spoke at the phone.

"Hey this is Sasuke, I was wondering if you could help me.."

"The engagement?"

"Eh? How did you know?" Sasuke seemed surprise because his eyes widen

"I saw her at the T.V she's pretty cute but I don't like her.."

"Cute or not I'm not going to marry her." his cold voice said

"Hmm... So you want me to give you an idea on how to break it?" Oba-san has an idea. True, she's the love expert but not a matchmaker.

"Why not act like a couple?" Oba-san seems amused. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Where in the world could he get a girl? After a few seconds it clicked. Sasuke hang up.

_Toot..Toot...Toott.._

"Why does he hang up on people?" Oba-san said irritated then threw her phone in the window of the building she's staying, then picked up a golden phone from her pocket.

"Butler, Buy me a new phone so that I can complete my 999 golden phone collection." She said within a golden phone then hang up.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Sakura was eating vanilla chocolate ice cream while watching Saw 5. She was really focused on the movie that she didn't heard that someone entered her bedroom.

She hadn't realize it until someone touched her shoulder. For a moment she thought it was jigsaw so she turned around smiling. When she realize who this is she dropped the ice cream and then...

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM SPARKLY DEMON OF HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait. Can I _please_ talk to you" Sasuke said or maybe pleaded coolly.

"Are you _pleading_?"

"Hn."

"Ok, I won't talk to--"

"Alright!"

"Can you _please_ pretend to be my girlfriend for the reunion?" Sasuke pleaded coolly. "No." Sakura replied.

"Just pretend for a while! I'm begging you!" Sasuke pleaded for once to Sakura. "All right, But you're paying me ¥1500!"

**Jackpot!** Inner Sakura screamed

_You again!_

**I'm going to a date with a hot guy AND earn money!**

_Tch! Hopeless!_

Sasuke nodded and left out of the room, he just said get dressed you're going with me. Then..

_**SLAM!**_

"Quit that slamming attitude of yours will ya?" Sakura shouted. Who wouldn't be irritated when someone closed the door in your face.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

The 'couple' went to the mall. Oba-san kept it closed for them, and Sasuke already told his dad that he is coming to the reunion. And he better prepare. After a while of searching for a dress, Sakura picked something and the two left for the mansion.

**~*At the Mansion*~**

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed."You're going with teme to the reunion?" he continued. there he was screaming and asking like hell eventually, the ''couple'' was already dressed. And they're going to the reunion. Neji and shikamaru didn't question him for that. Sasuke would _**DO**_ anything just to break the engagement.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*At the reunion*~**

The Uchiha mansion is quite large and is decorated nicely. As the two went to the mansion, their bickering began once again.

"You're going to pay me ¥1000 plus for the holding hands, ¥500." Sakura hissed, it's not like she's selling herself, she's just desperate. and even thou she won't admit it she had plenty of trust in the Uchiha.

"_Minus_ the elegant dress and food. ¥1000" Sasuke hissed

"I'll not pretend for _YOU_ then"

"I'll burn you're Saw collection Dvd." Sakura grasped. The life of her divine Saw collection will be at the hands of the Sparkly demon. What will she do?

"All right you win, Demon!" She whispered. Dear readers, Our infamous Sakura Haruno has been defeated by the ice cube Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" The 'couple' turned around and saw a good looking woman with dark hair and a not so handsome man with her. They're probably Sasuke's parents.

**Whoa! Now I know who the sparkly demon get's it!**

"Who is that girl Sasuke? What's the meaning of this?" His father hissed. Obviously seeing Sasuke with a girl isn't what you see everyday. Well, before Sakura moves in.

"She's my girlfriend, Sakura _Haruno_" Sasuke made sure to highlight her last name, then held her in her waist. But God, who wouldn't know the famous Kikyo Haruno, the owner of over 1000 companies worldwide, the only one that has a 999 golden phone collection and is soon to be 1000, the one who owns a lot of villas and mansions.

"H-Haruno?" Sasuke's father said his eyes narrowed. "B-But the engagement.." He shuttered. "Well, well, it's time to begin the party. Sasuke come with me, Haruno-san please sit anywhere you like." Sasukes mother bowed to Sakura and dragged her husband as well as Sasuke out of the scene.

Sakura sat there for a while, in a distance she saw Sasuke being presented to a cute(Bright to Sakura) girl with blond hair and blue eyes. (Guess who?) Sakura laughed seeing Sasuke's reaction. That look on the Uchiha is priceless. But then when she is about to burst out laughing, she remembered her ¥1500. Her eyes narrowed.

"Can I have this dance" Sasuke smiled to Sakura as he handed her his hand. Sakura hesitated at first but some part of her said to go for it.

And then the 'couple' danced. Sakura looked at the jealous blond. Then looked at Sasuke. "Ne, what did you do to escape your fate?" She faced him and raised an eyebrow. for once Sasuke thought that he wanted to burst out laughing. "I saw you with narrowed eyes, that look on your face was priceless!"

"Oh yeah, your face is priceless to when you saw that blond. Anyway what happened?"

"That's the girl is my fiance, more like arranged fiancé." Sasuke said sighting.

"Oh."

"Why jealous?" He smirked. Sakura was taken back.

"No, she's just unfortunate to be at the hands of a Sparkly demon you know?"

"Hn. Maybe."

They continued to dance when the girl torn them apart. "Sasuke, I'm your fiancé, dance with me!" She jumped of to his arms but eventually Sasuke dropped her coldly. "Can't you see that I'm dancing with my _girlfriend_" he walked away from her coldly but smirked on the inside when he saw Sakura's horrid face. _She must have cursed me to death.._ He thought.

_Damn it! That Sasuke should refrain from calling me like that or I'll kill him!_

_**You can't he'll kill you first, he's more skilled ya' know?**_

_Bastard! You're suppose to support me!_

_**I'm supporting my BOYFRIEND for hell's sake.**_

_It's not legal! I'm doing this for my precious ¥1500!_

_**Whatever!**_

Before she knew it Sasuke grabbed her hand and walked out of the mansion. the blond girl pouted and cried dramatically "Sasuke! But I'm your fiancé!" but unfortunately for her, Sasuke is already gone.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*At the Mansion*~**

"Here." Sasuke passed her ¥1500. He just sit down in the sofa as Sakura left the room. Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Ichiko asked what happened and he told them what 'troublesome' day he had been through.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Next day...*~**

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, Nice to meet you all." The blond girl from yesterday showed up. _Shit_. Sasuke thought. How would he escape this, Sakura will definitely not help him. That bitch would be at the corner laughing all day because this happened. And worse, Valentine's Day is only a day away! This year would torture him, that's for sure.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Arranged Fiance! Valentine's Day be gone!

_Sasuke is running from fan girls until he went to the rooftop. Surprisingly Sakura is the, eating chocolate Ice cream. "Demon! Are you staying here, you better be, you're fiance is like mad going up here trying to kill me just to let me 'break up' with you. She said as she take another bite from her Ice cream. "What did you say?" Sasuke said panting because he just ran all the was up here to hide. "I Said that we're not really in a relationship." Sasuke's jaw dropped. Sakura started to laugh._

**~*~*X*~*~  
**

_"SASUKE MY LOVE!_" _Ino jumped to his arms but Sasuke just took a step sidewards. Making her fall to the ground. "Get the hell away from me." Sasuke glared at Ino and Ino's eyes narrowed._

Updated: February 12 2010

* * *

**Finished! Next chapter would be Valentine's day special! I'm so excited to post it! Please, Please, Please, Please Read and Review. I think I'm going to be discouraged from writing anytime soon. But No! I'm just going to continue. For the last time..**

**Please**

**Read**

**And**

**Review!!!**

**=)**


	9. Arranged Fiance! Valentine's Day be gone

**Hey I'm Back! Sorry if I didn't update! We have exams and I have to study my ass off. Oh god! I really hate math of all the subjects! I suddenly had nosebleeds when I started answering my test. Anyone here hated math? anyway, here is chapter 9! Happy Valentines Day everyone! **

**

* * *

~~I-Catch 9.0: Temari's Ideal school~~**

Temari: Schools should have a killing club. Killing members is not a crime!

Sakura: Temari, that's exaggerated

Temari: I know.

* * *

**Arranged Fiancé**

**Valentine's**

**Day**

**Be**

**Gone**

**!!!**

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!_

_Sasuke Kun!!!_

_Neji-kun!!!!!_

_Shikamaru-kun!!!!  
_

_Naruto kun!!!!!_

_Come out now!!!!!!  
_

_**SMASH!**_

Sakura sat up to her bed. Fully awake. Who is the world would not be awaken by all the screaming of fan girls! "What's with them today?" Sakura thought she stared at her side, it is a heart-shaped box that had been thrown in the window. "God dammit, Valentines Day!" Sakura yelled and stomped off to her bedroom. preparing to attack that god damned Uchiha.

She kicked the door open and revealed a naked Sasuke who is staring at her coolly. "Do you know how to knock before entering?!" He said irritated. Sakura blushed like mad and closed the door immediately. Then, blood ran off from her nose like faucets.

After a few minutes Sasuke opened the door. "Come in." Sakura punched him but he dodged. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He blocked and dodged all of the punch Sakura gave him. "Go chase the fan girls out of this mansion! it's just frickin 5am!" His eyes narrowed. He remembered it is valentines day. The most hazardous day of all time.

Sasuke slapped his forehead. As Sakura crossed her arms. "Right, right.. But you'll have to help me." Sasuke smirked Sakura raised an eyebrow. What on earth could this Uchiha be thinking?

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Sakura stared at the fan girls, most of them are Sasuke's from his fan club. She could really see Karin, with a telescope. Sasuke pulled her back and said. "Are you ready?"

"I'm so not doing this!"

"Okay, I guess I just have to drink coffee to keep me awake."

"Ugh! Why did it have to be when I just slept from work!"

"It's your choice. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Ugh! Fine!"

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"Hey!" a random girl said. "Listen to the window here I heard Sasuke-kun's voice!" she continued. All of Sasuke's fans glued themselves near the window.

"Are you ready?" They heard Sasuke's voice said hotly. "Yeah.." A feminine voice replied seductively. The chicks eyes narrowed as they heard moans and ran like hell. The others followed them. Soon enough, the fan girls were gone.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Sasuke stared out of the window. "Okay the fan girls are gone you can have you're sleep now." Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura's reaction was like the look of hell. "Why want me to do the _actual_ thing to you?" Sakura had a nosebleed. But then Sasuke just sat beside her and rested his head on her shoulders. Sakura instantly fell asleep.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

_Click!_

_Snap!_

_Click!_

_Snap!_

"We have to take pictures while they slept!" Naruto grinned widely

_Click!_

_Snap!_

_Click!_

_Snap!_

~*~*X*~*~

_

* * *

_

**~*School..*~**

Sakura and Sasuke walked towards the classroom, when they got in, everybody was looking at their cellphones, and girls are glaring daggers at Sakura. Sakura took her sit, she is beside Sasuke, who didn't say a single word. Kakashi entered the room, Valentines Day is more peaceful than usual.

And as expected the class was noisy as usual and Sakura and Sasuke starts bickering again. Topic, none other than money.

"You owe me ¥1000" Sakura hissed.

"Hn."

"Will you stop that attitude of yours?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. Sakura can see the radiance.

"Bright!!!!!!"

"Oh, I forgot!" Kakashi finally said the whole class became quiet and listen to what will he say. "Sakura and Sasuke, you may want to take a look on the school's bulletin. It looks like you to is an official couple." Kakashi chuckled. Sakura twitched, Temari and Tenten burst out laughing, Hinata blushed, Naruto grinned, Neji kept quiet as well as Sasuke, and Shikamaru is sleeping, Ino glared daggers at Sakura.

"Bitch! He's my fiancé!" She walked over to Sakura. "Forehead!"

"What did you say PIG?!"

"What the hell!! Sasuke she's annoying me teach her a lesson!"

"Hn."

Ino pouted, Sakura smirked.

"Well, Ino-pig, it looks like your lover boy don't like you at all."

"He didn't like you either!"

"Well then why did he take me to the reunion?"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke said, obviously he's mad, this scared Sakura.

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

"Recess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sasuke-kun!! Date me please!"

"Sasuke-kun! Accept my chocolate!!!"

"Sasuke-kun!! Marry me!!!!!"

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

The fan girls started to chase Sasuke, the chaos began. World war III is now declared.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*After a few hazardous hours..*~**

Sasuke is running from fan girls until he went to the rooftop. Surprisingly Sakura is there, eating chocolate Ice cream. "Demon! Are you staying here, you better be, you're fiance is like mad going up here trying to kill me just to let me 'break up' with you." she take another bite from her Ice cream. "What did you say?" Sasuke said panting because he just ran all the way up here to hide. "I Said that we're not really in a relationship." Sasuke's jaw dropped. Sakura started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke's tone of voice was serious. And then again it's obvious that he is in a bad mood. A very mad mood. When Sakura noticed this she stopped laughing in an instant. And she chuckled nervously. Who the hell would not be scared if this Uchiha get mad. He might kill her this time for sure.

"SASUKE MY LOVE!" Ino jumped to his arms but Sasuke just took a step sidewards. Making her fall to the ground. "Get the hell away from me." Sasuke glared at Ino and Ino's eyes narrowed.

"B-but I thought you two are not in a relationship!" Ino started crying as hell. And this annoyed Sasuke even more.

"We are not, and so are we."

"B-but I'm your fiancé! You have to be nice to me."

"Just get the hall out of here and tell that fucking Uchiha that I'm not his son anymore!" Sasuke shouted, he was like.. MAD like hell. and he glared at Ino like he could kill her by just looking. Correction, he can kill _**ANYONE**_ who get's in his way. Sasuke stomped off and left the rooftop. Leaving Sakura and Ino the only people in the rooftop.

"Why chase that Uchiha? There are other people somewhere." Sakura offered her a hand but she just stand up by herself.

"Who couldn't love Sasuke Uchiha! He has looks, money and he is super hot! That's what we girls are looking for right?"

"Nope. I don't think so." Ino looked puzzled. "I don't love that Demon." Sakura continued to say coolly.

"B-But why?" Ino is once again puzzled. Just think, a good-looking-boy, a very hot man, who wouldn't fall in love with a guy like that. Every girl dreams of a perfect husband that is like Sasuke Uchiha.

"If ever you two get married, He would just ignore you and insult you just like hell, do you think you would be happy? You'll just suffer from love-less marriage. You should not look on looks, it's whats on the inside that counts"

Ino started crying, Sakura smirked on the inside. She sense victory. Oh the sweet smell of victory! It feels so nice! or maybe it's just the chocolate that is waiting to be eaten by her. Oh the heavenly smell of chocolates! All hail chocolates!

"You're right! Sorry for calling you forehead, now were friends right?" Ino smiled at her and continued. "I'm going to break my engagement with Sasuke! And I will work hard to be the woman in his dreams!" with that Ino run off.

"Yeah right, if that Uchiha-dude has any dream." Sakura said coolly and took out a chocolate bar in her pocket. She started eating it contentedly. _That Uchiha has a debt of ¥1000 on me!_ She thought. It was really a good thing that she thought of searching the internet for what will she say to Ino, and when he convinced her, she'll deal with the Uchiha at home! He owe her big time!

Sadly our dear readers, Sakura here just memorized what she told to Ino about what will happen from the internet. May I remind you, Sakura has not yet experienced love. She NEVER knew anything about love and what will happen if that two get married. She only know that Sasuke will have one hell of a Valentines day because she'll be the cupid who will let Sasuke pay ¥1000.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*In the mansion...*~**

"It looks like you guys had a trip from hell." Sakura smiled at the boys who looked like Guy-sensei made them run around the school for 1000 laps.

"You are lucky to be a woman." Shikamaru sighted.

"We're chased by fan girls. Sasuke-teme had a very mad aura and the girls started to chase after us." Naruto sighted after Shikamaru.

"Why does Neji seems so calm?" Sakura looked puzzeld. Neji just had a few scratches while Naruto and Shikamaru had no shirt on and is sweating like hell.

"Temari came to save us before I became their next target." Neji stated, Sakura's eyes widen. No wonder the girls were like marshmallows when she walked home. Temari must have scared the crap out of them.

"Oh.." Sakura turned to Ichiko. "Where's the demon?" Ichiko just pointed the ceiling which means upstairs. Sakura went straight to Sasuke's bedroom. She smiled to herself. Sasuke must have gotten the message about the engagement thing.

She slammed the door open revealing Sasuke who lay down on the bed, only in a bathrobe. His chest was revealed and look so hot.(A/N: remember episode 3 of Yamato Nadeshiko.)

"I waited for you darling..." He said hotly and walked over to a frozen Sakura, and pinned her to the wall.

"What shall we do then." He picked up her chin and when it almost crash to Sakura's lips...

**_SPLAT!_**

Nosebleed and faint..

That's right, Sakura fainted and Sasuke laughed like hell. He removed his bathrobe and it is revealed that he wore jogging pants(He just raised it so he will appear to be... you know). Aside from that he is shirtless.

"Ino told me that you told her stuff. So I know that you'll go her to make me pay up." He smirked. "That's my way of saying thank you anyway." He walked out of his room, Sakura just stayed there, blood comming down from her nose like faucets.

_Dammit! He got me! Damn you Ino!_

~*~*X*~*~_  
_

* * *

**Next Chapter: I am a fortune's fool**

_Kakashi wrote this and make sure that it is bigger than the usual text from the above. Sakura froze, her eyes narrowed. Why the fucking hell would God do this to her?! What she want in just to stay back and laugh at the Uchiha's response if Juliet is one of his fan girls, better yet Karin or Ino. But she's heck wrong! __Why?! WHYYYY?!_ Sakura's eyes narrowed and she almost fainted from Kakashi's words.

~*~*X*~*~

_"So what?" He smirked as Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You like killing me don't you?" She just said. "Not that much" Sasuke said still in his smirk. Sakura frowned and returned to the movie. Of about 5 minutes she fell asleep. Sasuke carried her bridal style to his bed, of all the ruckus Kakashi made he fell asleep from exhaustion._

~*~*X*~*~

_"Okay class, Shizune-san told me the winning class will have a cash prize of ¥500000." Sakura and Sasuke was taken back. "¥12500 in every person in the class." Kakashi continued. He smirked on the inside, he knew Sakura and Sasuke would do everything for the money. Auras are now covering the two ready-to-battle couples. Kakashi grinned widely._

Finished: February 12 2010

_

* * *

_

**Sorry, No I-Catch, but the next chapter will have soon. Next chapter coming up shortly..  
**


	10. I am a Fortune's Fool

**Hey!**

**

* * *

I-Catch UPGRADED!(1.0)**

**Dancing in a Dance Floor**

_Take1_**~~  
**

Sasuke is in a samurai clothes and Sakura is in a white kimono with cherry blossom print on it. Sasuke is facing sidewards and Sakura's hand was crossed.

"The right outfit if you want to dance." Sakura's voice said. "Wrong!" Yoshiki said as an X appeared in the picture. "Where are you going to a festival?!"

_Take2~~_

(Imagine Sasuke in his shippuden outfit in naruto and Sakura's outfit in Naruto shippuden. In the same pose.)

"Like this?" Sakura's voice again said. An X again appeared. "Wrong! Ninja's don't dance!"Yoshiki side commented.

* * *

"Are you ready guys?" Tenten shouted to the cast, who is wearing their respective costumes.

"Yeah!"

"We will win dattebayo!"

"L-let's d-do t-this!"

"Right."

"Munch munch."

"Alright! right Akamaru?"

"Arfarf"

"Whatever bitches!"

"Let's show them our power of youth!"

"........"

"Troublesome."

"Kekekekeke!!(evil laugh)"

"We are destined to win."

"Hn."

"CHA!"

Can you guess who said those? Well anyway, The scene 1 is happening. And they were acting normally.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**R**

**X**

**J**

**R**

**E**

**M**

**I**

**X**

**!!!!**

Two random student are already acting scene 1 perfectly. all goes well in the script. Soon after Naruto and Suigetsu entered and they fight(for the scene in the script.) Tenten and Neji soon appeared.

"What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!" Neji said emotionless. Tenten twiched and mentally slapped her forehead. "Does he know how to act?!" She thought. She whispered to Neji "Are you reading or something?" "Sort of."

Soon after their little talk Shikamaru and Temari entered.

"Thou villain Capulet,--Hold me not, let me go." Shikamaru said lazily. "Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe." Temari said emotionless. Kakashi sat from behind. Instead of feeling disappointed he chuckled to himself. _This will sure be fun_. He thought

Sasuke entered he and suigetsu just acted the last part of scene 1 and after a few minutes of endless and hellish speeches, The curtain closed and opened again. Revealing Lee, Neji, and a random girl.

They acted scene 2(I'm not going to narrate what happened. because It's so long!)

After that, Sakura and Hinata entered(Scene 3)

They acted well(Except Sakura) But this signals the start of destruction.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**(Skip to the part where Romeo and Juliet meet)**

Sasuke is sitting in the orchard(As goes to the script). Sasuke starts the hellish speech and Sakura appeared in the balcony. Sakura saw Sasuke smirking while saying the speech when she saw it she starts smirking.

"ROMEO!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS AN IMPOSTOR! I'M JULIET!!!" Ino said jumping in Sasuke's arms, she wears the same costume as Sakura only in a different color. "NO!!!!! I'M JULIET!!!!!!!!" Karin appeared in a slutty costume. Her boobs are revealed and the only one that's covered is her nipples. Her gown is long but there is designs that reveal her stomach, and her legs. Karin hugged Sasuke. Sakura twitched. She jumped from the balcony and sent Ino and Karin flying 100 meters from the play. "What's the matter? Can't kick a girl's butt?" Sakura smirked. Sasuke stepped closer to her until their noses touched."No, I waited for you to do that, you're jealous aren't you?" he smirked as Sakura throw him a punch, which he easily dodged. They were throwing punches and kicks which they both dodged(Sakura was hit by some weak punches, which Sasuke did intentionally).

All of the audience sweat dropped. Isn't Juliet a prim lady? Isn't Romeo a romantic man? And why the hell would some other girls would say their Juliet? Do they know their own fucking roles? Dammit this play is not going anywhere.

As for the other cast; Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari, They all mentally slapped their forehead. If those two were going to play as Romeo and Juliet. Expect and extraordinary play.

Kakashi is laughing on the inside. _This is exactly the thing that I imagined!_ He thought.

Lee appeared before Sakura and Sasuke both stopped fighting and looked at lee(Who was count Paris). "Juliet! Come with me!" Lee rushed to Sakura and grabbed her waist and run like hell Sasuke caught up and sent Lee flying like Karin and Ino. "What's the matter? Can't kick a boy's butt?" He smirked. Sakura was taken back. "Yo! Fellow students! You Showed the power of Youth by acting this play perfectly!

"What the hell are you doing here?!"They shouted at him in chorus. "I'm replacing Kiba! Sorry Juliet! You must be asleep! The other Juliet told me so!" Guy said as he ran towards Sakura and blocked by Sasuke "Get the hell out of here!" Sasuke shouted and sent Guy flying.

Naruto and Suigetsu entered.

"Romeo-teme! Prepare to die!" Naruto prepared a punch but Suigetsu punched him. "We're enemies remember! ha!" Suigetsu took out the fake sword and Naruto did the same. The two fought. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. They are even worse than them.

"Seize the Montague family!" Tenten shouted Neji slapped his forehead. Now she joined them. "Let's start with chainsaw!" Temari said as she removed her costume and revealed a military costume underneath it. "She wore that underneath?!" They all thought. The audience had bigger sweat drops. What the hell is happening?! First Romeo and Juliet fought, Then two other 'juliets' came, Then Friar laurence was sent lying by Romeo, and finally, Lady Montague transformed into a serial killer?!

Without another word Temari destroyed the whole set using her chainsaw. All of them was busy watching Temari destroy the set that they didn't notice, Karin sprayed something on Sakura's back.

After a couple of seconds...

_**Bam!**_

Even Temari stopped what she's doing and looked at Sakura she fainted but luckily, Sasuke caught her and carried her bridal style. "Hey! Wake up!" He shook her as the audience has their eyes on them. "Crap." Sasuke muttered. He stared at the rest of the gang. "Keep them busy!" Sasuke told them. Temari continued destroying the set and the audience has their eyes on Temari. Seeing the chance of escaping, Sasuke ran to the backstage, followed by Hinata.

"Dammit! Is she okay?!" Sasuke said worried Hinata got her laptop and researched for a while. After a few minutes they could still hear Temari's chainsaw.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**(At The Stage)**

What the hell?! Now Lady Capulet is dressed as a ninja?!(Imagine Tenten's dress from Naruto Shippuden). Capulet is dressed as a samurai?!


	11. RXJ Remix!

**Hey! Here is chapter 11! I finished it quickly. I based this on an episode I just watched on the anime Ranma 1/2. In some episode where in they play as Romeo and Juliet. I seriously laughed my head off! Anyway here is chapter 11. Enjoy!=))  
**

**

* * *

I-Catch UPGRADED!(1.0)**

**Dancing in a Dance Floor**

_Take1_**~~  
**

Sasuke is in a samurai clothes and Sakura is in a white kimono with cherry blossom print on it. Sasuke is facing sidewards and Sakura's hand was crossed.

"The right outfit if you want to dance." Sakura's voice said. "Wrong!" Yoshiki said as an X appeared in the picture. "Where are you going to a festival?!"

_Take2~~_

(Imagine Sasuke in his shippuden outfit in naruto and Sakura's outfit in Naruto shippuden. In the same pose.)

"Like this?" Sakura's voice again said. An X again appeared. "Wrong! Ninja's don't dance!"Yoshiki side commented.

* * *

"Are you ready guys?" Tenten shouted to the cast, who is wearing their respective costumes.

"Yeah!"

"We will win dattebayo!"

"L-let's d-do t-this!"

"Right."

"Munch munch."

"Alright! right Akamaru?"

"Arfarf"

"Whatever bitches!"

"Let's show them our power of youth!"

"........"

"Troublesome."

"Kekekekeke!!(evil laugh)"

"We are destined to win."

"Hn."

"CHA!"

Can you guess who said those? Well anyway, The scene 1 is happening. And they were acting normally.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**R**

**X**

**J**

**R**

**E**

**M**

**I**

**X**

**!!!!**

Two random student are already acting scene 1 perfectly. all goes well in the script. Soon after Naruto and Suigetsu entered and they fight(for the scene in the script.) Tenten and Neji soon appeared.

"What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!" Neji said emotionless. Tenten twiched and mentally slapped her forehead. "Does he know how to act?!" She thought. She whispered to Neji "Are you reading or something?" "Sort of."

Soon after their little talk Shikamaru and Temari entered.

"Thou villain Capulet,--Hold me not, let me go." Shikamaru said lazily. "Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe." Temari said emotionless. Kakashi sat from behind. Instead of feeling disappointed he chuckled to himself. _This will sure be fun_. He thought

Sasuke entered he and suigetsu just acted the last part of scene 1 and after a few minutes of endless and hellish speeches, The curtain closed and opened again. Revealing Lee, Neji, and a random girl.

They acted scene 2(I'm not going to narrate what happened. because It's so long!)

After that, Sakura and Hinata entered(Scene 3)

They acted well(Except Sakura) But this signals the start of destruction.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*(Skip to the part where Romeo and Juliet meet)*~**

Sasuke is sitting in the orchard(As goes to the script). Sasuke starts the hellish speech and Sakura appeared in the balcony. Sakura saw Sasuke smirking while saying the speech when she saw it she starts smirking.

"ROMEO!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS AN IMPOSTOR! I'M JULIET!!!" Ino said jumping in Sasuke's arms, she wears the same costume as Sakura only in a different color. "NO!!!!! I'M JULIET!!!!!!!!" Karin appeared in a slutty costume. Her boobs are revealed and the only one that's covered is her nipples. Her gown is long but there is designs that reveal her stomach, and her legs. Karin hugged Sasuke. Sakura twitched. She jumped from the balcony and sent Ino and Karin flying 100 meters from the play. "What's the matter? Can't kick a girl's butt?" Sakura smirked. Sasuke stepped closer to her until their noses touched."No, I waited for you to do that, you're jealous aren't you?" he smirked as Sakura throw him a punch, which he easily dodged. They were throwing punches and kicks which they both dodged(Sakura was hit by some weak punches, which Sasuke did intentionally).

All of the audience sweat dropped. Isn't Juliet a prim lady? Isn't Romeo a romantic man? And why the hell would some other girls would say their Juliet? Do they know their own fucking roles? Dammit this play is not going anywhere.

As for the other cast; Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari, They all mentally slapped their forehead. If those two were going to play as Romeo and Juliet. Expect and extraordinary play.

Kakashi is laughing on the inside. _This is exactly the thing that I imagined!_ He thought.

Lee appeared before Sakura and Sasuke both stopped fighting and looked at lee(Who was count Paris). "Juliet! Come with me!" Lee rushed to Sakura and grabbed her waist and run like hell Sasuke caught up and sent Lee flying like Karin and Ino. "What's the matter? Can't kick a boy's butt?" He smirked. Sakura was taken back. "Yo! Fellow students! You Showed the power of Youth by acting this play perfectly!

"What the hell are you doing here?!"They shouted at him in chorus. "I'm replacing Kiba! Sorry Juliet! You must be asleep! The other Juliet told me so!" Guy said as he ran towards Sakura and blocked by Sasuke "Get the hell out of here!" Sasuke shouted and sent Guy flying.

Naruto and Suigetsu entered.

"Romeo-teme! Prepare to die!" Naruto prepared a punch but Suigetsu punched him. "We're enemies remember! ha!" Suigetsu took out the fake sword and Naruto did the same. The two fought. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. They are even worse than them.

"Seize the Montague family!" Tenten shouted Neji slapped his forehead. Now she joined them. "Let's start with chainsaw!" Temari said as she removed her costume and revealed a military costume underneath it. "She wore that underneath?!" They all thought. The audience had bigger sweat drops. What the hell is happening?! First Romeo and Juliet fought, Then two other 'juliets' came, Then Friar laurence was sent lying by Romeo, and finally, Lady Montague transformed into a serial killer?!

Without another word Temari destroyed the whole set using her chainsaw. All of them was busy watching Temari destroy the set that they didn't notice, Karin sprayed something on Sakura's back.

After a couple of seconds...

_**Bam!**_

Even Temari stopped what she's doing and looked at Sakura she fainted but luckily, Sasuke caught her and carried her bridal style. "Hey! Wake up!" He shook her as the audience has their eyes on them. "Crap." Sasuke muttered. He stared at the rest of the gang. "Keep them busy!" Sasuke told them. Temari continued destroying the set and the audience has their eyes on Temari. Seeing the chance of escaping, Sasuke ran to the backstage, followed by Hinata.

"Dammit! Is she okay?!" Sasuke said worried. After a few minutes they could still hear Temari's chainsaw.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*(At The Stage)*~**

What the hell?! Now Lady Capulet is dressed as a ninja?!(Imagine Tenten's dress from Naruto Shippuden). Lord Capulet is dressed as a samurai?! And Lady Montague is dressed as a military woman?! What the hell is going on?!

"Give up now, Lady Capulet! Kunai's were never match for chainsaws!" Temari laughed evilly as the whole audience screamed in horror. Tenten smiled. "I know!" Tenten threw it at Temari but Temari blocked it with her chainsaw. She started to laugh wickedly again.

"That woman got issues.." Shikamaru scratched his head and Neji nodded his head in response. The two woman was fighting in the stage.

"WHERE IS MY SASUKE-KUN?!!!!!!!" Ino pouted, disappointed that Sasuke isn't on stage.

"GET A LIFE WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari laughed wickedly again. Seriously she is starting to be mentally unstable. One wrong move and you'll see your body like a dead meat diced by her chainsaw.

Temari run after Ino. She was knocked off and fell. When Temari is about to dice Ino, Shikamaru pulled her back. At that moment Ino and Shikamaru stared at each others' eyes. Both looked away blushing.

Temari seemed to be disturbed, Neji and Tenten noticed that. While they were staring a each others eyes, they saw a darker aura at Temari. It's like she was going to kill. To make things worse she has a fricking chainsaw! She could already kill now if she want to. But then, much to their surprise, Temari did nothing but to go away from the scene.

"Foolish Creatures." Temari muttered as she bit her lip. As quick as lightning, she disappeared.

Shikamaru came back to Neji and Tenten. "Where is the woman I don't hear noises anymore." He looked around to see the audience still watching them. He didn't mind. It was too troublesome to deal with them today.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*(Backstage)*~**

Sasuke looked at Temari who was staring out of nowhere, eventually she disappeared. Sasuke let out a skeptical look. First of all, it's his first time seeing her like that. Second, why isn't she using her chainsaw to kill the audience when she have the chance.

But then, now's not the time to worry about that. Sakura is still not waking up. After a few minutes, Neji and Tenten joined them. As well as Shikamaru and Ino. Slowly, Sakura opened her eyelids..

"What the hell happen?" Sakura sit up scratching her head. "Sakura, Let's finish this." Sakura froze. "What?"

"Kakasghi-sensei will not stop this if we don't do something. Don't worry, I have a plan." Sasuke smirked as he got something from his pocket.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*On Stage*~**

The curtains opened again, revealing an asleep Sakura and Sasuke beside her. Sakura was covered with flowers and is lying there like a princess. Sasuke smirked. _We got you Kakashi-sensei!_ All of them thought as they watched the scene.

Sasuke lowered himself and...........................

"......................" The audiece were speechless.

**_THEY KISSED!!!!!!_**

Kakashi praised himself! _Horray! This play is a success!_ Everyone clapped their heads as the other cast burst out laughing.

Sasuke smirked. "We got him!" he said. "Yeah, who would have thought that this masking tape has use!" Sakura said happily and took out the masking tape from her mouth.

"He!" Sasuke smirked. "I know you wanted more than that."

"Stop dreaming!"

* * *

**~*Later that Night*~**

"And the winner is.............." Drum roll starts.

"Class 1-G! For their play Ramenrella!" Shizune said happily. "All of the class come up on stage and get the award!" Class 1-G got on stage with their costumes.

"Teme! Who would've thought that my suggestion in their section made them winner!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at him evilly. "WHO THE HELL WOULD LIKE RAMENRELLA???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted at Naruto's ear. Who in their right mind would like ramenrella?! And this Dobe suggested it to the other sections.

"If you followed my suggestion, we would've win." Naruto said trying to calm Sakura but no progress. "Teme! Help me here!" He shouted at his back. Sasuke took a quick action and led Sakura to a hidden area.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Somethings wrong..."

"With who?!"

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sayonara, Temari! We wish you happiness!**

_"That's why I gave up on you Sasuke-kun! I had my eyes set on Shika! I know he likes me too!" Ino said cheerfully to Sasuke. Sakura's eyes narrowed and looked to Temari who bit her lip._

~*~*X*~*~

_"Arranged marraige?!" They all yelled. "Yeah, I have to go all the way to Africa." _

_"When is your flight?" Shikamaru asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice._

_"Tomorrow morning."_

~*~*X*~*~

_"Use this to protect yourself, cryaby." She teased one last time as she throw a small box to Shikamaru. He opened it and inside the box is a knife. Maybe sharper than any knife. He smiled sadly but then turned to her. "Seriously, you got issues woman." She just grinned before taking off. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were crying. Sure, Temari was brutal, that made them look up to her because she was true to herself. And even in that state she still cares for everybody. Sasuke was a little sad too, He looked up to Temari like a sister. Shikamaru just stayed back. Inside he was crying. But he wouldn't let it show._

Finished: February 12 2010

* * *

**Finished! Thank God! Don't worry, Temari will come back. I haven't decided if I let her be with Shikamaru or with.. another man. Anywayy, Read and Review.:D**


	12. Sayonara! Temari, We wish you happiness!

**Aw! I really don't want Temari to leave!!! Waaahh!! But just as I told everyone, she WILL come back. So please help me decide if it's ShikaTema, Or ShikaIno. Please tell me in your reviews. The more votes that goes to the couple before chapter 20 will be the pairing here. **

**Anyway, I want to ask you, why does everyone hate Karin? I don't like her but I don't really hate her. I just don't like her for being with Sasuke. Because I'm really a fan of SasuSaku. Anyway, here is chapter 12, Enjoy!:))  
**

**

* * *

**

"With Temari?!" Sakura echoed as Sasuke told the rest of them what happened in the play. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata were the only people who were with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura called for a meeting at some sort of café, and they didn't let Temari and Shikamaru to come along.

"She's jealous." Tenten said out of the blue. They all looked at her. "But if she were jealous why didn't she used the chainsaw to dice Ino?" Everybody looked at Neji. He is right, If Temari was really jealous she could've killed Ino. Or at least cut her head using her chainsaw.

After a few seconds they all sighted.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**S**

**A**

**Y**

**O**

**N**

**A**

**R**

**A**

**TEMARI**

**WEWISHYOUHAPPINESS**

**~*At the Mansion*~**

"Temari." Sakura called Temari who was laughing like mad while watching Turn left.

"Yeah." She looked at Sakura. "Do you like Shikamaru?" Temari looked skeptical. "Why do you say so?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh. That.."

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe.." She said emotionless and turned to watch the movie. "He just like Ino." Sakura was surprised. "Ino likes Shikamaru too, I think."

"No doubt."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Temari stared at her blankly but after a few minutes she turned again to the movie. "Nothin."

"WHAT?!"

Temari looked at her shocked and confused at the same time. "Why would I do that? I can't win with a beautiful girl."

"You have a point."

"And besides, I don't have time for that so-called love." Sakura nodded. "That makes two of us."

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Sasuke's bedroom*~**

"I confirmed it." Sakura told Sasuke who was picking what shirt to wear. He turned to face Sakura and look at her confused. "Confirmed what?"

"Temari."

"Temari?"

"Temari likes Shikamaru."

"Oh."Sasuke looked up realizing Trouble and sensing bloodshed at the same time. "You better stay out of Temari's way if you value your life." He turned back looking back and forth to a Red shirt and a blue long sleeve.

"What do you think." He asked her. Sakura covered her eyes with her hands. "You're kinda dazzling you know." Sasuke smirked. He wants to play with her.

"Well, you coming all the way to my room while I'm getting dressed.. just to tell me that.. maybe you want something more than that." Keeping his trademark smirk. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Go to hell Uchiha!" She said as she slammed the door. Sasuke chuckled and wore the red one.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Temari's house*~  
**

Temari is sitting at a couch talking to someone on the phone. She bit her lip as she said. "Yes mom."

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*School*~**

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called Sasuke who was walking with Sakura in the corridor. After she noticed Sakura she grinned widely. "Are you two are being lovey dovey??"

"No" Sasuke said colly Sakura nodded. "No way in hell." Sakura added. Ino grinned wider. "Alright! I bet a million yen you two are going to be a couple someday." Sasuke smirked but quickly regained his composure. "What are you going here Ino?" He said coolly.

"I'm giving you up for Sakura!" Ino said cheerfully. Sasuke sighted in releif, while Sakura seemed to have been disturbed.

"Hey guys!" Temari waved at them. Sakura and Sasuke said hi to her. "What's up?" Temari continued. Ino ignored her and talked to Sasuke.

"That's why I gave up on you Sasuke-kun! I had my eyes set on Shika! I know he likes me too!" Ino said cheerfully to Sasuke. Sakura's eyes narrowed and looked to Temari who bit her lip.

"Well, congratulations to the three of you." She said with a fake smile. "Ino can be with Shika and Sakura can be with sasuke." The two looked at her while Ino skipped happily away from the three of them.

"Are you letting him go?" Tenten said from the back. She was with Neji, Hinata, and Naruto. "Let who go?" Shikamaru said lazily while approaching them.

"Well I have to now that I have an arrainge marraige.." She said seriously and Sadly.

**_After a couple of seconds.._**

"Arranged marraige?!" They all yelled. "Yeah, I have to go all the way to Africa."

"When is your flight?" Shikamaru asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Tomorrow morning."

"But Temari you can't go!" Sakura said teary eyed. "I can't do anything about it!" Sasuke seems to be cool. It's like he knew who's Temari's fiancé. Sakura looked at him realizing it.

"Sorry, all of you." Temari said as she ran away from them.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Sakura is getting her books from her locker. Sasuke did the same. Sakura's locker was beside Sasuke's.

"You knew don't you?" She said seriously. "Yeah."

"Who is it."

"You'll know soon." Sakura didn't protest. she can't really squeeze secrets from this guy. So she decided to wait. Tomorrow is Temari's flight. She'll surely miss her. She will not have any more girl friend who will watch with her in horror movies. Tenten is a little scared, so does Hinata. She sighted.

Sasuke patted her head. "Don't worry. I'll watch with you." He smirked. Sakura was taken back. "No thanks, I'll watch myself!"

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Shikamaru's room*~**

_So she's leaving..._He thought while laying in the bed. _This is troublesome, that troublesome woman, she's really confusing me.._ He sighted. He know he likes Ino. But seeing Temari with another man makes his heart sank. _Troublesome.. I can't sleep because of that woman! _He turned sidewards and closed his eyes. He sighted once again. after a few seconds he opened his eyes and took out something from his jacket. It is a skull.

~*~*X*~*~

_

* * *

_

**~*Airport*~**

"We will miss you Temari!" Sakura hugged her friend and forced herself not to cry. Only two months with her is really fun. And she felt that she is closer to her than any other friend. "Bye Sakura. Watch 13 ghost for me later Okay?" Sakura nodded. Temari face Sasuke.

"Sasuke-akachan! Take care of Sakura! Be a good little boy!" Temari grinned as Sasuke shrugged. "Don't call me that!" Temari burst out laughing. Then turned to Tenten.

"Tenten, don't get scared of horror movies! Enjoy the darkness! You too Hinata." Temari patted Tenten's shoulder and they both nodded.

"Neji-ojisan, Take care of Hinata and Tenten alright?" Neji nodded. but then shrugged. "I'm not an ojisan." Temari smiled and nodded.

"Naruto, eat a super bowl of Ramen for me later!" Temari waved and turned her back to all of them. Shikamaru stayed behind as the others waved Temari goodbye. After a few steps she turned around.

"Use this to protect yourself, cryaby." She teased one last time as she throw a small box to Shikamaru. He opened it and inside the box is a knife. Maybe sharper than any knife. He smiled sadly but then turned to her. "Seriously, you got issues woman." She just grinned before taking off. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were crying. Sure, Temari was brutal, that made them look up to her because she was true to herself. And even in that state she still cares for everybody. Sasuke was a little sad too, He looked up to Temari like a sister. Shikamaru just stayed back. Inside he was crying. But he wouldn't let it show.

Sasuke looked at the knife. He recognize it. It was Temari's first knife. The most precious thing she ever cherished since they were kids. Sasuke knew very well that Shikamaru knows this. After a few minutes they all leave the airport. Seeing an airplane take off. They knew it was Temari's. They watched it as it flew away from the airport. Then they returned to the mansion.

_That woman..._Shikamaru thought as he looked at the knife. _She's got issues..._ He put the knife in the box then in his pocket before catching up with his friends.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kume Island! Here we go!  
**

_"A resort?!" Sakura said to Ichiko. "Yep! we are all going to a resort in Okinawa!" She said cheerfully. "Where in Okinawa?" Sasuke said coolly._

_"In Kume Island!"All of them looked back at Ichiko. "HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted as she ran like the waind to her room. Sasuke also went to his room. "I'm going to pack." He said before leaving the room._

~*~*X*~*~

_Nice! Her room is quite big. It has a queen size bed and is very elegant, as expected from auntie. And the fact that the Sparkly demon of hell is not with her in her room will make her vacation enjoyable. Horray for Okinawa! Horray for Kume Island!_

Finished: February 13 2010

* * *

**In this story, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari are childhood friends. And Temari is just as brutal when she was a kid. This made her classmates fear her and refused to make friends with her. since Sasuke and Shikamaru's parents are friends with Temari's parents, They also became friends. Anyways, Please read and Review. I planned that this story would have 23-25 chapters. Thanks for those who keep on reading my story.  
**


	13. Kume island here we go!

**I'm Back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was very busy this week. I was wondering if you like ItachiXTemari pairing? I find this couple hopeless but I really like to think that it's ItachiXKonan. But Itachi died! I miss him! Konan might miss him. But in anime, Konan will NOT care if Itachi dies or not! -sights- anyway, here is chapter 13.  
**

**

* * *

**

**~~I-Catch 1.1~~**

**Smiley!**

"How to be photogenic in pictures?" Ichiko pointed out one finger touching the corner of her forehead. Turn the camera on Sakura, who poses with a peace sign. "Wrong!" Ichiko's voice said while a large X appear on the screen. "In being photogenic in pictures, you have to decide which angle is best if you want to look good." Ino said while posing sidewards with a smile. A 'O' appeared on the screen. "Correct!" Ichiko's voice said as Ino shines.

"Bright!!!!!!!!! So Dazzling!!!!!!" Sakura appeared while using her hands to cover her eyes.

* * *

**K**

**U**

**M**

**E**

**I**

**S**

**L**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**HERE WE GO!**

**~*School Canteen*~**

"I miss Temari-chan!" Sakura sighted as she took a drink from a soda. Ino twitched, Shikamaru and her is going out one week ago. And it's already two months since that Temari girl left. Shikamaru looked disturbed. He grabbed something from his pocket. but didn't take it out. After a moment, Sakura realize what ruckus she made. She sighted again.

If Temari was here, she and Sakura would often chat about the latest horror movies they can watch together. And If Temari is here, everyday would be fun. But since she don't have anyone who can watch with her(except Sasuke, of course), Everyday at lunchtime isn't the same noisy days, The class isn't fun because Temari isn't there to laugh wickedly.

She sighted the third time when she realized that they were quiet. How she hated silence. She just wished that someone can take her out to watch a horror movie or something. Just then, Someone patted her back. She turned around.

"SAKURA! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" Lee exclaimed, holding white roses. _did someone died or something?!_ Sakura thought as she sweat dropped. White Roses?! It's like he's going to a funeral. Just as she was about to answer, someone answered for her.

"No. she can't." Sasuke said coolly. Everyone looked at him like 'SASUKE?!?!?!'

"Why not? She has the power to decide herself. And you're not youthful to tell whether she will go or not." Lee excalimed again. Fire burning in his eyes. Sasuke twiched.

"She will not go, because she has a date."

"With who?!" Lee asked frustrated. Everybody looked at Sasuke and jaw dropped. Sakura's eyes widen. And Sasuke smirked.

"with me." He still displayed his trademark smirk as everyone gotbigger jaw dropps. Sakura almost fainted. Lee burst out crying and ran away.

After a few seconds, Sasuke laughed out loud. "You should've seen the look of your faces! It's priceless!" Sakura's eyes narrowed, clenching her fist, She aimed a punch on Sasuke, which he easily dodged. Sasuke always dodged Sakura's punch, no matter how fast it is. But Sakura was caught with some of Sasuke's weak punch(which he did intentionally). Ino gave everyone a confused look.

"what's up with them?" Ino said as she raised her eyebrow. After she had set her eyes on Shikamaru, she always thought that Sakura and Sasuke would be a great couple.

"That's their daily routine. teases Sakura 2. Sakura punches Sakura wins would like a rematch 5. They fight again 's bell time." Tenten said in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. The others nodded their head.

"ALLLRRRRIIGGHTT!!" Ino shouted cheerfully as she held up her fist in the air. "Let's match-make those two!" She glanced at others who shook their head. "that wont work, believe it!" Naruto said sadly. "We gave all our best.." Tenten continued. "I-It w-won't w-w-ork.." Said hinata. "It's their destiny not to be couples." Said Neji, or se he thought. "Besides, it's troublesome.." Shikamaru said scratching his head. He earned a punch on the head by Ino.

"Nothings troublesome for you!"

The others glanced at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke is still standing there, smirking. Sakura looked at him evilly, panting. She had been defeated for the 500th time. And she is irritated by Sasuke's winning smirk.

_**OH my God! He's hot!**_

_That goddamned Uchiha fuckface defeated me... for the FIVE HUNDREDTH TIME!!_

_**I don't care, he's still hot!**_

_Hot your face! Get the hell outta here! I don't need you here!_

_**Alright! Toodles!**_

Sakura sighted. She pointed at the smirking Uchiha and let fire burn in her eyes. "I want a rematch!" They fought again. Just like in their routine. Eventually, Sasuke won again. He smirked again. Sakura scrowled. Good thing it's weekend tomorrow.

* * *

**~*At The Mansion*~**

"A resort?!" Sakura said to Ichiko. "Yep! we are all going to a resort in Okinawa!" She said cheerfully. "Where in Okinawa?" Sasuke said coolly.

"In Kume Island!"All of them looked back at Ichiko. "HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted as she ran like the wind to her room. Sasuke also went to his room. "I'm going to pack." He said before leaving the room.

Everybody packed in that night. Shikamaru called Ino. Neji called Tenten. And Naruto called Hinata. They are going to la la land.. TOMORROW!!

* * *

**~*Haruno Private Jet*~**

Sakura is taking her time on observing the plane. Golden chairs, golden tables, It's like a whole house on a plane.(There is no bed though.) But the waiters and chefs are all first class. But sadly, she is stuck with Sasuke in the whole flight.. why? Because SASUKE is right beside her. Why would auntie put just 6 chairs in the plane! And they are like, 5 feet apart! it's obvious that the 'couples'(Ino, Shikamaru, Neji,Tenten,Hinata, and Naruto) would sit beside each other. Ugh! Planes sucks!

_**Woot! 24 hours beside a hottie!**_

_Get a FUCKING LIFE! Idiot!_

So much for her 'inner' thoughts she sighted heavily. Sakura looked into the window. She sighted again. Those good for nothing clouds are just floating in the atmosphere... But her.. She's like.. working her ass off to pay the debt! God surely hates her by now. Why would she tell that? Because God gave her this:

1. A fucked up life.

2. A goddamned father.

3. A hell of a mansion.

4. And an Uchiha fuckface.

God! Who would stand being with this Uchiha?! Why would everyone want to be with dazzling creatures like the Uchiha? Are those girls blind or something?

She keps on complaining things about Sasuke that she didn't notice a heavy thing on her shoulders. Slowly she looked at the thing. Sakura's eyes widen.

It's the frickin Uchiha! He is asleep!

His bangs was covering his eyes. But God knows you can't resist this Uchiha's charms for so long. So Sakura found herself in the light. Why? Why would God let him beside her? Or even worse.. Why did God let her meet him?! Why WHY?!

She opened her mouth to wake the hell out of the Uchiha. Or tho shake him violently and throw him out of the plane. But she felt her eyelids closed and leaned in.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

_Click!_

_Snap!_

_Click!_

_Snap!_

"We have to take pictures while they slept!" Naruto grinned widely(This feels like dejavou!)

_Click!_

_Snap!_

_Click!_

_Snap!_

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*After a few minutes*~**

She was sleeping quietly. Peaceful than usual.. probably because of a warm shoulder that shes leaning in... WAIT?! SHOULDER?! WHAT THE HELL?!

She forced her eyelids to open and looked sidewards, only to see the Uchiha still asleep, and the rest of the gang's grinns.

"This is the second time you two slept together." Tenten grinned even widely as a pink blush appeared on Sakura's face. "It's not like, I mean I, well what actually happened was, and he and I and that's it!" She shuttered but the grins on their faces grew larger. "hehe.." Sakura laughed nervously.

"I better go, I want to taste the bittersweet pineapples..hehe!" As quick as lightning she ran off. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata followed her. Neji and Shikamaru stayed.

"You don't have to pretend now, we know you're not asleep." Neji said coolly as he left Shikamaru stared at him Sasuke smirked.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*In the resort*~**

The resort is large, not to mention, very large! as expected from auntie! Well, They just go to their rooms, Sakura's bedroom was right across Sasuke's, much to her dismay. She cursed silently as she opened the door and..

_Gasp!_

Nice! Her room is quite big. It has a queen size bed and is very elegant, as expected from auntie. And the fact that the Sparkly demon of hell is not with her in her room will make her vacation enjoyable. Horray for Okinawa! Horray for Kume Island!

Sakura smiled perfectly and looked at the view. Kume Island is sure beautiful, and it has a nice beach too! She'll have to go there as soon as possible!

So much for her thoughts, she heard a knock from the door. "Sakura!'' Ino's voice said. "Let's go to the beach!!!" She continued. She yelled "Comming!!"

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: The flirtatious criminal!  
**

_A beautiful woman smiled warmly on her. "Don't bother, I'm not hurt. My name is Fuka" Sakura's eyes widen. She had never seen a woman this pretty!_

~*~*X*~*~

_"Sakura! Sakura! There is a murder downstairs!" Tenten shouted while panting as she entered Sakura's room. "What?" Sakura replied._

~*~*X*~*~

_Fuka embraced Sasuke and put her face closer to his. Sakura twitched in annoyance. First, why didn't Sasuke push her away? Second, the kind and beautiful woman from yesterday turned into a seductive old hag! Third, why does she fucking care anyway?! _

_Sasuke pushed Fuka violently. He stared at her coldly as he walked away. Sakura stayed behind the wall, she heared Fuka say: "One day, he'll be mine!"_

Finished: February 18 2010

* * *

**Finished! Okay, The next one will probably take a while. Reminder: If you watched Naruto shippuden's filler arc, you will know this woman. She is the seductive woman with five element chakra okay? Anyway, Please review and read..:))**


	14. The flirtatious crimminal!

**Hey! I'm back again.. Sorry that this chapter took too long, I am very busy the entire week! Sorry again.. But here is it. And the next chapter will be intresting! Find out next time!=)**

**Enjoy Chapter 14=))  
**

**

* * *

**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**F**

**L**

**I**

**R**

**T**

**A**

**T**

**I**

**O**

**U**

**S**

**CRIMINAL**

"hIYA!!" Our pink hair protagonist shouted as she spiked the ball which hit Ino square on the face.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Ino landed on her feet as shika assisted her as she stand up. "You need a rest troublesome woman." He guided her to her room. "Is it just me, or Shika is sweeter to Ino than Temari.." Tenten said at Sakura's back. Sakura looked at her and nodded.

Oh! What a beautiful day it is! Sun shining from heavens above, the blue color of the beach, the white sand, and above all, the fruit shake she's drinking right now.. Horray Kume Island! She is really loving it here..

Aside from the fact that Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto were already gone, and Sasuke was beside her drinking fruit shake also, some hard ball had hit her square in the face! Nice aim!!

The woman hurriedly ran by her and Sasuke helped her get up. He was still saying foul words straight to her ear like 'Get up idiot!', 'Are you blind that you can't see the ball?' and many other things that would make you mad at Sasuke. When she open her eyes, the only things that she saw was.. BRIGHT!!!!!! But it wasn't long when she asked her.. "Are you hurt??"

A beautiful woman smiled warmly on her. "Don't bother, I'm not hurt." Sakura's eyes widen. She had never seen a woman this pretty!

Seriously, This woman is dazzling!! Her hair is brown and nice. Her make up is only light but you can still see her as beautiful! Oh my! She's a goddess! The goddess of light!!! The only thing that she could do is to cover her eyes! She's going to be blind!

In the midst of her 'crazy' thoughts, she hadn't notice that the beautiful woman blinked flirtatiously at Sasuke. But she her Sasuke scowl. That made her wonder. Didn't that girl have a boyfriend already?! The one she was with?

* * *

**~*At Sakura's room.*~**

_Knock.._

_knock.._

"Hey, Can I borrow your 'Freddy VS Jason' DVD?" Sasuke came in only to be thrown a few plates. "Get out of my room!!!" Sakura began to throw more plates at Sasuke(which he dodged). It was then that they heard a scream from downstairs.

"Sakura! Sakura! There is a murder downstairs!" Tenten shouted while panting as she entered Sakura's room. "What?" Sakura replied.

"The room is below yours, hurry!" Tenten ran ahead while Sakura and Sasuke catch up.

* * *

**~*Room162*~**

"Honey! Honey! Don't die!!" Sakura saw the beautiful woman from earlier crying in front of her 'boyfriend'. Her boyfriend was stabbed by a knife(which is at the hand of the police). She looked around, while Fuka looked at her then Sasuke, Fuka smiled to herself.. She knows now who can she blame.

"You!" Fuka pointed at Sakura. "You killed him! I saw you entering this room a while ago!" Sakura was shocked. But she dared to answer. "I just returned his bracelet!"

**-Flashback-**

"Sir, Here is your bracelet, I found you drop this sometime ago." The man picked it up. "Thank you." He replied and smiled. Sakura smiled too and left.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Sorry miss but you cannot file a report with no evidence." Fuka bit her lip. She is going to have a hard time. But, if she eliminate that 'girl' the handsome boy will surely be hers.

* * *

**~*Some Hallway in the hotel*~**

Sakura stomped angrily at the hallway. Why didn't Sasuke save her from the hands of the woman earlier? Instead, he just left her like that! The nerve of him! And why the heck would that woman blame her for what happened?! Is this a kind of joke?! That's her reward for being good?! Why is God treating her like this?!

So much for her angry thoughts, Sakura stopped when she saw Fuka and Sasuke. She leaned in the wall and looked slightly. The scene shocked her.

Fuka embraced Sasuke and put her face closer to his. Sakura twitched in annoyance. First, why didn't Sasuke push her away? Second, the kind and beautiful woman from yesterday turned into a seductive old hag! Third, why does she fucking care anyway?!

Sasuke pushed Fuka violently. He stared at her coldly as he walked away. Sakura stayed behind the wall, she heard Fuka say: "One day, he'll be mine!"

Sakura bit her lip. The woman is aiming for Sasuke! But, why the hell is she feeling this way?! It feels like someone put a gasoline in her heart and burnt it! Ugh! She hated that feeling. And by the looks of it she's getting scared! What the hell?! What the hell is this feeling?!?! Someone help her!

She ran like mad to her room, She knows who to call: Auntie.

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

**_"Hello?"_**

"Hello Auntie.."

**_"Why are you calling in the middle of the night."_**

"I have something to ask you.."

**_"Tell me."_**

"Why do I get this burning feeling when Sasuke is hugged by that other woman?"

**_"Burning?! Oh my!?"_**

"I mean like, I wanted to kill somebody, or use a chainsaw to cut their heads off! Yeah, Something like that.."

**_"Oh, that burning feeling.. Are you, by any chance, jealous?"_**

"JEALOUS?! Why the hell would I be jealous?!"

**_"You get that burning feeling when you love someone who is flirting with another woman. Are you feeling scared?"_**

"A little bit.."

**_"That's because your afraid that you'll lose someone the one you love.."_**

"...."

**_"Sakura.. Are you in love with Sasuke?"_**

"....."

**_"Are you still there?"_**

"....."

**_"Sakura?"_**

**"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT GOD DAMNED UCHIHA!!!!"**

**-Hang up-**

"Sight... Sakura will never understand it until the time comes.." Auntie sighted and went back to sleep.

* * *

**~*Sakura's room*~**

**-Tenten-**

"Well, If you get a burning feeling.."

**-Ino-**

"You're JEALOUS!!!"

Okay both of them ended up being hanged up. Sakura never understand! Why the hell does anybody think that she's jealous?! She is not fucking jealous goddammit!"

"I will never be controlled by a mental illness called 'love'.. NEVER!!!" She said to herself.. NEVER! She will never fall in love with that Uchiha! NO WAY IN HELL!!

* * *

**~*Next Day*~**

"Hey, loser.." Fuka called up to Sakura, Sakura looked at her angrily. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH?!" Sakura shouted, while Fuka smile teasingly. "If I were you, I would forfeit on Sasuke, because he will be mine." Sakura twitched. Why the hell would she care! She can now drag Sasuke with her for all she cares..

"I Don't care, go and take him with you! I don't care about him or what he does!" She smiled victoriously.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm damn sure!"

Fuka smiled again teasingly, that urged her to look at her back. She was shocked to see the....

UCHIHA FUCKFACE! HE HEARD EVERYTHING! Wait?! Why does she care! Why the hell does she care?! Ugh! why is she feeling scared! somebody tell her! Somebody help her!

"Whatever.." Sasuke said coolly as he left. Sakura's eyes widen.. She's feeling this again.. not the burning feeling.. but the scary feeling What is she afraid of?! This is getting more confusing that she thought! I curse you Kume Island! CURSES!!!

* * *

**Next Chapter: Drag me to hell!!(summary, the next chapter soon.)**

_I'm getting two horrid feelings. 1. The burning feeling, 2. The 'scared feeling'. What the hell is that?! Worse, Sasuke is seriously mad at me! It's here again.. Why am I scared?! What is this feeling.. Do I.. Do I... Do I really love Sasuke?!_

_Hell is surely dragging me.. Someone help me!!_

_

* * *

_

**hehe.. Sakura is starting to recognize her feelings isn't she? But, she is stubborn as hell that she can't admit that she is jealous! and Fuka is getting ambisious here! Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke will not fall for a fan girl! Never!**

**In this chapter, Sakura is really jealous as hell. And she is scared that Sasuke will fall for that woman because she is beautiful. And she is also scared that Sasuke will REJECT her. That's why she don't want to admit her feelings. She is scared to experience the bitterness of first love. because to her, FIRST LOVE ALWAYS DIES. And love is a mental illness that controls a person to do crazy things. She thinks that humans don't need love because it is just an illness that can be cured. And the only cure is Bitterness, Hatred, and Darkness. At least, That's what I think. I, yoshiki, Thinks too that love is a mental illness.**

**Ayway, please review! I know that this story is taking long to be completed, but it will end in chapter 25-26. Please read and review!  
**


	15. Drag me to hell!

**Hello!! This one came up shortly. I had to finish this story until dawn! -yawn!- I'm still sleeppy! Anyway, here is chapter 15.. Enjoy!!=)  
**

**

* * *

**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**M**

**E**

**T**

**O**

**HELL**

**!!**

"You really don't care huh?" It was Fuka's turn to smile victoriously now. While she, is feeling awkwardly about Sasuke's glare. His glare is like 'you piss me off' or 'I'll kill you if you talk to me again' or maybe, 'don't talk to me ever again'.

Yes, Sakura is shaking like mad. Why? Because it was her first time being glared by Sasuke evilly!! Added by this 'scared' feeling! Now, this is really confusing! can someone make this world stop? So that she can rest? _Sights.._ Why is this happening to her? Does God hate her that much?!

So much for her 'worse' day.. She needs to take a bath.. The ONLY thing that could help her relax..

After she bathe, she hurriedly picked the 'Friday the 13th' DVD and began to watch it. Since Temari is gone, no one is there beside her in watching horror films.. wait.. there is! Sasuke is always there when she's watching horror movies!! Oh how she misses the.. WAIT?! SHE IS NOT MISSING HIM!!!!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE DO THAT?! No way in hell!

Sadly, dear readers, Sakura is starting to lose her mind because of this 'love' issue. But there is a itty bitty tiny voice inside her stonish heart that says she misses him. And that she's afraid that Sasuke will reject her. But why does it have to come this time? That mother fucker Fuka fuckface just showed up and ruined everything! Ugh! Curse her luck!

_**Well then, Who is Sasuke for you.. answer me..honestly!**_

_You again! Well he is.. er..._

_**Confused?**_

_Well of course I am! Well for me he is... uhm.._

_**Well then next question, do you think Sasuke is special?**_

_He?! That Satan from hell?!?! Er.._

_**Common! That look at your face is telling me everything!**_

_ALRIGHT! I do think he is special! What is the connection!_

_**-Slaps forehead- God dammit! Why did I ended up being this baka's inner?**_

_.....!?_

_**Try to think what had happened between you and Sasuke so far.. What do you feel?**_

_..........!_

_

* * *

_**~*FLASHBACK**

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sakura shouted the hell out of her_

_"Hn. Just eat the fucking lunch already." At this rate people from downstairs run like the wind to see this murderous moment._

_"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND TAKE THAT STUPID LUNCH ALWAYS FROM ME!" Yes, It was hate at first sight._

_-------------------_

_"Walk faster, I know your jealous." sasuke said as he turned around and smirk. Sakura give him a stare of how-did-you-know? But eventually shook her head and replied "Hmph! I'm not falling for Demons, who would want a guy like you anyway?"_

_-------------------_

_"Hn"_

_"Don't 'hn' me! You're not like when we are at the mansion, why the hell are you like that?" Sakura screamed at Sasuke._

_"Hn.. Ask your monstrous forehead not me..Bitch!" He smirked..? Smirked? SMIRKED?! 'Why the hell would Sasuke smirk to a girl?!' Naruto told himself._

_"Arg!!! I have enough Sparkly Demon of Hell!!!!"_

_"I thought you would call me 'Sparkly Satan from hell?' " he said still smirking.._

_"What did you say?! Mr. Know-it-all?"_

_"Hn."_

_"STOP 'Hn'ING ME!!!"_

_"Hn"_

_"You're hopeless..." Sakura said, giving up._

_------------------_

_"Thank you." Sakura said and took the handkerchief from him. Sasuke just sat beside her. a few moments later Sasuke felt something rest on him. He looked at his side and saw Sakura sleeping. He too, felt like sleeping, so he leaned in._

_------------------_

_Another nosebleed again. "Hehe." The Uchiha smirked at this and went back to his original position. the Uchiha handed her tissue and she accepted it and rubbed it in her nose. "jerk" she mumbled. She soon fell asleep again and so is Sasuke. God knows what will happen tomorrow._

_------------------_

_She slammed the door open revealing Sasuke who lay down on the bed, only in a bathrobe. His chest was revealed and look so hot.(A/N: remember episode 3 of Yamato Nadeshiko.)_

_"I waited for you darling..." He said hotly and walked over to a frozen Sakura, and pinned her to the wall._

_"What shall we do then." He picked up her chin and when it almost crash to Sakura's lips..._

_-----------------_

_"So what?" He smirked as Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You like killing me don't you?" She just said. "Not that much" Sasuke said still in his smirk. Sakura frowned and returned to the movie. Of about 5 minutes she fell asleep. Sasuke carried her bridal style to his bed, of all the ruckus Kakashi made he fell asleep from exhaustion._

_----------------_

_She opened her mouth to wake the hell out of the Uchiha. Or to shake him violently and throw him out of the plane. But she felt her eyelids closed and leaned in._

**~*END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

**_Well?! What do you feel?!_**

_Irritated..._

_**Common! Truth should always come out!**_

_Alright! 50% of me is happy! Are you happy now?!_

_**Yeah.. So, Now you know what's the answer to your question a while ago..**_

_What the first, second or third?_

_**Ugh! Should we start this from the beginning?**_

_Uh huh.._

_**Seriously you got some issues! Now, based on what you remembered, who is Sasuke for you?**_

_He is one of my friends.. probably one of the most important friend I have.._

_**Now do you think he is a 'special friend'?**_

_Kinda..WAIT?! WHAT?!_

_**Third.. Do you feel happy when around him?**_

_Er... yeah, kind of.._

_**And lastly, What do you feel when he is around that 'Fuka' bitch?!**_

_Angry.... I think.._

_**Okay, Do you feel afraid that Sasuke will reject you?!**_

_Reject... me?!_

Oh! It's coming to her! It's coming! She was afraid by that glare of the Uchiha! No, not the glare, but it's meaning! She was afraid that Sasuke might ignore her when he already have Fuka! And she's feeling angry all of the sudden when Fuka starts flirting with Sasuke. She's jealous?! That's right! She's JEALOUS!

Then it clicked. Sakura's eyes widen at the thought..

She was... No, She IS..

**I.N. L.O.V.E**

with SASUKE?!

She shook her head. No! It is too late! She realized it! What will she do?! Seriously, If you went to see hell, The flames were gone and washed away by flood! Then it freeze! Hell froze! And it's dragging her! She had fallen in love with a boy without paying the debt!

_Mom.. Dad! Auntie.... Ichiko! I failed all of you!! I failed everyone!!!_ She covered her eyes... No! She will not be controlled by 'love' she cannot be! NEVER!!! NEVER IN HER FUCKED UP LIFE!!

Sakura collapsed at the bed. She didn't know what to choose... Being sucked up by the burning feeling.. or.. to be controlled by that mental illness.. Ugh! If it were not for her father she may have not been in this state! If ever she'll find him, she'll rio his skin off and cut his bones using her own hands! Curse him wherever he is! She sighted heavily.. She don't want to be dragged to hell.. and to be controlled.. But she want to get rid of this mixed emotions inside of her as quick as possible!

She heads out from her room and slammed the door.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*In front of Sasuke's room*~**

_Knock.._

_Knock...._

After a few seconds of waiting Sasuke opened the door. "What do you want?" He said irritated. For some reason she felt like Sasuke is talking to her like she is a fan girl. What an insult! "I have come for my DVD! I'm going to watch 'Freddy VS Jason'!" She replied. She is trying to keep casual and acted normally. Deep inside of her she wants Sasuke to invite her to watch it in his room. "Wait there." He said coldly and slammed the door on her face.(This feels like de ja vou!)

Sakura's eyes twitched and began to burn flames.. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" She shouted knocking the door like mad! "I'M NOT A 'THING' IN HERE! LET ME IN AND I'LL STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!!!" After that she covered her mouth, realizing what she said. The door opened slightly, revealing Sasuke with a DVD in hand.

"This is what you want right?" He tossed the dvd to her. "Now leave." He slammed the door at her face..

_Just be glad that I'm afraid of that evil look on your face because if I don't I'll strangle you to death! Just you wait!_ She thought as she made her way towards her room and quickle lay down at the bed. She sighted again..

Sasuke looks like he's still angry at her. Not to mention very, angry.. What will she do now?! The more she sees that look at Sasuke's face the more that burning feeling gets worse..

she only know one thing!

THE PERFECT THING!!!!

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Sasuke's Bedroom*~**

"Teme!!" Naruto shook Sasuke voilently, Sasuke woke up scratching his eyes. "What do you want?" Sasuke said coolly as usualll but Naurot and Hinata just gave him horrid faces. "Just come!!!" Naruto dragged Sasuke to the hallway.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*In front of Sakura's room where the door is opened slightly*~**

Sasuke's eyes widen. The whole room was black! And Sakura is in a black cape holding a skull and she is standing in the middle of a david's star?! What the hell is happening to this woman!?

Sakura rises the skull up and down. _By this I can forget the look of that bastards face!_ She smiled to herself.. "Darkness! Welcome to the world! Enjoy your stay! Feel free to eat humas!!!" She smiled again wickedly.. This... I'm feeling free! Free from that mentall illness! And everybody!!

"Ah! Lilith, Satan and Lucifer! I will see you soon because I will summon you in this earth! The four of us will live together!!!!!!! Bwahaahhahahahahahaha!!!" She started laughing like Temari, although much more scarier. The whole gang outside shook except Sasuke. Neji and Shikamaru became scared also..

"Teme! Do something!!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke who was just staring blankly.. "What do I care! I don't care whether she commits a suicide, go do me a favor and kill your self." He held up his nose high. "That's bitter!" Tenten shouted but was pulled back by Neji. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.."

Hearing what Sasuke said, The burning feeling, and the scared feeling was added by frustration, anger, and sudden death! It's like a large Katana stabbed her from behind! It was so painful.. The bitterness of first love! She's experiencing it now! The one that she feared most!

"Bwahahahahahahahahahhaa!!! hahahahaahahahahaahahhaha!!!!!!" Sakura started to laugh harder.. She don't know why but she is starting to lose her mind.. Like her vision are going black!

_**Get a hold of your self!**_

_Bwahahahahaha!!!!_

Sakura faced the others, who was shacking like mad, and Sasuke's face, colder than last night.. Another Katana stabbed her from behind.. And another, and another... God make this thing stop!! This hurted like hell!

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: Ahh!! The exorcist!!**

_"You.. You are the main reason why this girl is easy to possess!" Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds but then asked. "What do you mean?"_

_"You, you put this girl into an emotional roller coaster!" She replied.. Emotional roller coaster?! What the hell does that mean?_

~*~*X*~*~

_"If you do not want me to kill you you must follow my orders.. Remember, I'm the bridge of death and life, and Your friend has summoned me.." She smiled seductively.. Forget about Fuka, this woman is out of control!_

_~*~*X*~*~_

_"I.. Ano.. I'm sorry for what I said.. at the hotel.." Sakura pulled his sleeves. "Right, It's your fault! Don't do that weird summoning again.. alright?" He scratched his head. The weekend was long than he had expected.._

February 29 2010

_

* * *

_

**Hey! This one came up shortly!**** Sakura realized now that she is in love. Do you think she acted a bit like sunako near the ending of this chapter?** **Well, I got nothing much to say. Just watch out for the next one.. Read and Review! BTW! Temari is reappearing soon! Watch out for Chapter** **17!!!!**_  
_


	16. Ahh! The exorcist!

**Hello there! I'm back! In this chapter, Sakura=lillith. And U,B,I= Sakura(Outer). U,B= Inner Sakura. I=Lillith. Enjoy=) Warning, T rated chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

**A**

**H**

**H**

**!**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**R**

**S**

**I**

**S**

**T**

**!**

"!!!" Sakura laughed bitterly and wickedly at the same time, thunder could be heard. And above all, there was a dark aura surrounding Sakura.

No, she isn't the one who did this. Her vision became black! The next thing she knew is after she laughed manically, she collapsed...

She didn't know what happened from then on..

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto shouted while shaking Sakura violently. "She's been like that for almost two hours.. could she have..." Neji said while looking at Sasuke's reaction. But he just saw his emotionless face. "There is no point of hiding it. We know your worried." Shikamaru said. Sasuke just laughed bitterly and scary. "Do you think I will really worry about that woman? She can go ahead to hell for all I care." Well, it was Sakura's luck that she didn't hear this but after Sasuke finished his sentence, Sakura's eyes opened.

"SAKURA!!!!!!" Naruto gave Sakura a big hug, same as Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Sakura twitched in annoyance. "Get the hell away from me, stupid creatures!" All of them was shocked. Sakura never spoke that way before. But all of the sudden Sakura stand up and smiled.

"I thought it would be long to get a human body, but it's seems easy as it seems." She turned over to Sasuke. "Who are you?" He said coolly again. She smiled Seductively. "Lillith.."

The other's eyes widen... Sakura is possessed! But how... "Why did you possess Sakura?" Tenten shouted, she knew Lillith is a demon but she didn't care, she wanted Sakura back! "I told all of you, I want a human body so that I can live on land. Hell is a paradise, but it's tiring and boring.." She smiled again and pointed at Sasuke.

"You.. You are the main reason why this girl is easy to possess!" Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds but then asked. "What do you mean?"

"You, you put this girl into an emotional roller coaster!" She replied.. Emotional roller coaster?! What the hell does that mean?

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was curious but, Sakura(Lillith) laughed bitterly. "This girl is very stupid! Not knowing her own feelings, so she got nothing but pain, bitterness, and anger. That's why shes easy to possess.."

"YOU!!!" Naruto pointed at Lillith(Sakura). "You can't take her body! She's our friend!" Naruto aimed a punch on her but Sakura counter attacked it. Naruto was sent flying. "This girl is strong, added by my strength... I'm INVINCIBLE!!!" A gust of wind was in the room and loud thunder can be heard. Sasuke bit his lip. Sakura pointed at him again.

"If you do not want me to kill you you must follow my orders.. Remember, I'm the bridge of death and life, and Your friend has summoned me.." She smiled seductively.. Forget about Fuka, this woman is out of control!

They all bowed to her as their response. They don't know that Sasuke is planning something, and it made him to smirk on the inside..

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Sasuke's room*~**

"Guys, we have to get Sakura back! Sasuke you have to help too!" Ino said. Sasuke just replied. "Hn." Then walked out. "Is he going to help?" Naruto asked and turned to Neji, Neji smirks.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

Sasuke was merely shocked. You would be shocked also if you saw Sakura like this:

1. Nice pigtails

2. A black Tube top

3. a mini skirt(Not too short)

4. High heels.

Seriously, If this is the real Sakura she'd never wear something like that, even if it kills her. "Now, Shall we go Sasuke, or We'll have to settle things here?" She came over to Sasuke and began kissing him.

She put her tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. Then they moved into the couch, making out. Sasuke rolled in top of Sakura, then sucked her neck. Sakura smiled and moaned. But this made Sasuke awaken his senses. He quickly jumped off her.

"I knew you can't control it. you can do it now if you want." She winked seductively again but Sasuke displayed no emotion. "You can go alone, I'm not coming.." He showed his dark glare at her. Sakura touched her chest..

"What is this feeling? This girl's reaction to his glare is more than I thought it would.." She sat. "But it will not matter.." She laughed again bitterly. She's enjoying her new body..

She didn't knew that Sasuke is still at the front of the door. He knew how to get Sakura back. First he needs to think.

Things that Sakura likes the most:

1. She would die happy if she seen or touch Jason's mask.

2. She would also die to keep Freddy's claw

Things that he is planning to do:

1. Glare evilly

2. Flirt(temporarily) to Fuka

3. Seducing tactics..

Now, He already kissed Sakura, but it didn't work... Maybe, just maybe, he could add a little details... If this was a fan girl he'd let her be like that, but this is Sakura Haruno, maybe he would exempt her this time.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Sakura's bedroom*~**

Sakura is dressed in her night gown. If you saw her you'd think that she resembles karin. Why? Because her night gown is transparent! her underwear and bra is seen! Her whole body! But this scene was different, Lillith was enjoying looking at her body in a mirror.

"Oh look! What a gorgeous body I have! I will not leave this body anymore!! Hahahaha!!"

_**Yeah! I know that!**_

_"Who are you?"_ Lillith replied angrily..

**_Nothing important! hehe..(obviously having fun)_**

Lillith scowled.

_Knock.._

_Knock..._

Sasuke came in. He is obviously doing the plan. One wrong move and it will lead to the dungeon. He saw Sakura and forcefully lay her to the bed. He removed his shirt.(Now, This story does not contain lemon scenes! They're just making out).

He kissed Sakura forcefully, and soon began making out. But this time of about 3 minutes, Sasuke stared at Sakura... Lillith was confused.. There was a feeling inside of her... Like it's freezing her... then..

**_SPLAT!!!_**

**_Nosebleed!!_**

_This is... A girl fainting while making out?! I was enjoying this..Ugghh!!!_

-Faints-

Sasuke smirk. One down, two more to go. Sakura will soon come out.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Next Day*~**

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura greeted Sasuke flirtatiously. Sasuke glared at her evilly. _What is this!! The reaction is worse! I can't handle it!! _Lillith was taken back. With this girl's feelings she was about to change her mind and go back to hell. It was then that a beautiful woman came over to Sasuke.

"Hey, babe, you said were going to a restaurant.." Fuka touched Sasuke's cheek flirtatiously. Sasuke mentally sighted, If this isn't really for the sake of getting that girl back.. He wouldn't dare to do this.

"Right, I'm coming." Sasuke put his hands on Fuka's waist and Stared at Sakura evilly before leaving. Seeing her reaction, he knew it was Sakura, not Lillith.

_Darn! What her reaction is getting worse!!_

_**I have to go and spy on them!!**_

_Who the hell are you?!_

_**For your information, I'm the owner of this body! Now get the hell out of me!!!**_

_I won't I love your body!  
_

_**Why you.. I'll get my body back!!**_

_**Go Sakura!!**_

_**I'ts about time you show up! Now let's kick this girl's butt!**_

_**Yeah!! But we have to thank her for using this body to make out with Sasuke..**_

_**Ok.. Wait.. WHAT THE HELL?!**_

_Sorry, He's mine now!_

_**Go to hell bitch!! Get away from my body!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**There was a large earthquake! Sakura and Lillith are now fighting, but eventually, She lost! Now, let's welcome back our one and only, Sakura Haruno!!!!**

"I'm BACK!!!!" Sakura smiled, but after she remembered what Inner Sakura said, her eyes widen.. It's payback time UCHIHA!!!!

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*At a random restaurant*~**

Fuka was babbling useless things at Sasuke, which he didn't pay attention. He knew that by this time, Sakura is now back to herself.. That's why he waits patiently for her to arrive..

**3**

**2**

**1**

Sasuke smirked... KABBOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" Sakura shouted Fuka glared daggers but Sakura made no attention.. "Your going with me!!" He dragged Sasuke out of the restaurant. But then she stopped..

"Is it true that you made out with me?!"

Sasuke smirked. Sakura's eyes widen.

"Hm? I think it was more than that..."

".....!"

Sasuke leaned closer. "I was just joking.." Sakura sighted a relief but was shocked by Sasuke's hug. Yeah, that's right! Sasuke hugged her. She was drumstick at first but eventually returned the hug.

"Does this mean were friends again?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn." Sakura felt Sasuke smirk, she will take that as a 'yes'.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*At the plane*~**

"We Have to celebrate! Sakura-chan is back!!!" Naruto shouted gleefully. Sakura remained by Sasuke's side.

"I.. Ano.. I'm sorry for what I said.. at the hotel.." Sakura pulled his sleeves. "Right, It's your fault! Don't do that weird summoning again.. alright?" He scratched his head. The weekend was long than he had expected..

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: The wicked witch's comeback!**

_"Temari!!!" They all said in chorus. With her is a red head boy and a brown haired man. "These are my siblings! How are you Sakura? I missed you so much!" Temari hugged Sakura tightly. Ino watched her from behind, but then sticked with Shika. _

_"How are you cry baby?" Temari greeted shikamaru with her signature grin. Ino glared daggers. "Temari, this is Ino, my girlfriend.." Temari was taken back, but then grinned._

_"Crybaby can have a girlfriend after all! I see you have grown!" Temari continued grinning. Sakura blinked a couple of times before realizing the red head staring at her. Weird. _

_"Come on, Sakura! I want to show you Jason's hockey mask!!" she said happily, dragging Sakura with her.  
_

Finished: March 1 2010

* * *

**Watch out for the next chapter! The next one, Temari's coming back!!!=)) Please read and review!**


	17. The wicked witch's comeback!

**I'm Back! Safe and sound! Alive!! Well I'm here again.. I'm not getting reviews anymore dammit! Kidding!:)) anyways, Enjoy chapter 17XD!**

**

* * *

**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**C**

**K**

**E**

**D**

**W**

**I**

**T**

**C**

**H**

**'**

**S**

**COMEBACK!!!**

"Sasuke!!!" Sakura stomped madly in front of Sasuke. "It's early in the morning, why do you have to disturb me?" Sasuke scratched his head. Well, it is rude to wake up a person with no reason at all.

"DID YOU FORGOT?!" She shouted. This woman got issues. I mean, she is really quiet and nervous whenever he is in a bad mood. But she is dominating when he is not. To solve this he glared at her, but this resulted to another frustration..

He was being dragged by Sakura!

"Go! Go! Were going to meet Temari at the airport!!" She exclaimed. Sasuke can see that she is excited. Why you ask? Because she can watch with her all night if she want to. Because she's waking the hell out of Sasuke when he gets asleep when they're watching movies!

"Alright, Alright I'll go to shower." Sakura stared at him blankly. "If you want to come and help me..."

"No thanks bastard!! I'll be waiting in 10 minutes!" Then she stomped off.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Airport*~**

"Temari!!!" They all said in chorus. With her is a red head boy and a brown haired man. "These are my siblings! How are you Sakura? I missed you so much!" Temari hugged Sakura tightly. Ino watched her from behind, but then sticked with Shika.

"How are you cry baby?" Temari greeted shikamaru with her signature grin. Ino glared daggers. "Temari, this is Ino, my girlfriend.." Temari was taken back, but then grinned.

"Crybaby can have a girlfriend after all! I see you have grown!" Temari continued grinning. Sakura blinked a couple of times before realizing the red head staring at her. Weird.

"Come on, Sakura! I want to show you Jason's hockey mask!!" she said happily, dragging Sakura with her.

Sasuke glared at the red head. He has been staring at Sakura in 15 minutes straight! He id not blind or anything, This guy have a crush on her. After thinking he bit his lip.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Some cafe*~**

"Temari! You look more matured!" Sakura laughed Temari laughed along. "So, how are things after I left." Sakura's eyes widen. She cannot escape Temari's evil grin. She is already sinking! Someone save her!

"N-Nothing!" She reacted. Temari looked at her blankly before giving her a suspicious look. "REALLY?!" She grinned wider Sakura sweat heavily. She gulped... "Just joking!" Temari laughed again. So much for being matured..

"Anyway, Temari, what is your fiance like?" Sakura asked taking a sip of her fruit shake. "You want to know?" Sakura nodded. "You'll meet him soon enough!" She kept her signature grin Sakura looked at her.

For some reasons, Temari looked happy with that guy, whoever he is. But no doubt, Shikamaru still loves Temari, by the look of his face! And that person with a red hair is sure weird! Same as the other one. Who would want to have a tattoo all over you're face?!

She did what she usually do..

-Sight-

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Mansion*~**

When Sakura entered the mansion(together with Temari) She saw a man with black hair and onyx eyes. She stared at him closely.. "Hey, did I just see Sasuke's future look?" She earned a punch in the head(not that it hurts..) "Ow." She exclaimed. "That's my brother, dumbass.." Sakura looked back at the older one, then Sasuke. "Oh.. you mean he is your older brother?" Sakura asked. "No. He's not my brother." Sasuke said sarcastically whule sighting.

The man laughed, more like chuckled. Hey is this some kind of joke? I mean, does she have a strange mark on her face. She glared at him. "I believe I have been rude. My name is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." He smiled. She turned back at Sasuke. "I thought you said he's not your brother?!" She smacked him on the head. He rubbed it and replied "I was being sarcastic!" Sakura's eyes widen. "Oh.."

"By the way, what are you doing here?!" She pointed at Itachi. Itachi looked at her then to Temari. "Didn't Temari tell you already, I'm her husband.." He smirked at Temari. Temari flushed but then twitched.

"Fiance!"

"Future Husband."

"Hey I didn't agree to marry you!" Temari shouted, Itachi just smirked at her coolly.

"You know, your kinda like your brother..." Sakura turned to sasuke. She was horrified to see Sasuke smirking at her. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed. But Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Come on, Ichiko is not around to cook. Neji is on a date with Tenten, and Naruto is with Hinata, Shikamaru is sleeping. Let's eat at some food stores" They go out. and walked..

"Temari seems happy with your brother.." Sasuke scoffed. "That's a boring subject." Sakura turned again to Sasuke. His bangs were covering some part of his face, and his face is not pale nor dark, His sexy body and...

_"What the hell?!"_ She thought, since when did she became a pervert.. and when did she acted like a fan girl?!

"What, you think i'm that hot?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked angry but this only made Sasuke to laugh slightly. "What's so funny?" She said irritated.

"Your face, it is amusing.." he put on his trademark smirk and walked faster. "Wait!!" Sakura catch up, but the moment she saw Sasuke's face it was changed. He's face is now serious.

"That red head... stay away from him." At his tone, she could tell he is serious... Dead serious.. She just nodded and walked with him. He doesn't make any sense..

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Mansion*~**

Shikamaru was awaken by a loud thud directly above him. He slowly opened his bedroom door to see what happened.

"Alright! Mr. I-Know-Everything, you win this freaking game! I quit! I surrender!" Temari shouted as she throw the chess board again like mad. But he saw Itachi smirking at her. "It's not my fault you lost my game." Temari scoffed. He is just as teasing as always. Well so far he had a record of 214 wins in chess consecutively! And she had zero.. God didn't bless her with that much intelligence.

"Arg! You might win this time, but i'm not down!" she stomped the floor. Shika came out. "Woman, some people are sleeping." Temari blinked a couple of seconds.. before shouting..

"Shika! Challenge this guy to a shogi match!" Itachi stared at Shika, shika scratched his head but obeyed obediently..

Then it started the two had a shogi match.. But then, Itachi still won. Making Temari shake in anger. "I LOST AGAIN!!!!!"

Shikamaru quickly get out of the scene. It looks like someone had moved on. Itachi glared at him.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Some cafe*~**

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed. "alright that's enough fruit shake for you." Sasuke snatched the fruitshake out of her and took a sip. earning an irritated look from Sakura.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jealousy Generation!**

_"Sakura." Sasuke grabbed her hand and started dragging her. "What's wrong with you." Gaara said. "You're coming with me." Sasuke said coolly. Like he was forcing her. She looked back and forth. What will she choose? What is this a multiple choice? She had enough of the exams for Kami's sake!_

_~*~*X*~*~_

_Sasuke bit his lip. Why the hell would Sakura choose that red head instead of him?! She is suppose to go out with him to have dinner. But she refused it just to take that fool's offer?! What the hell is she thinking?! As the dark aura grows larger everyone stayed out of him. His eyes itself can kill a person._

_~*~*X*~*~_

_At this moment, it didn't take a thousand of words to explain things to him, nor have a priest in front of him to light his mind like hell. Some part of him would like to admit this, a long time ago, when he found out that she is NOT a fan girl. But his pride kept kicking that side of him. Back to reality, he was.._

_In love.._

_In love with Sakura Haruno._

Finished: March 5 2010

* * *

**Finished! Yay! Hey i've been searching for new Sakura and Sasuke images in deviantart. but sad to say, I got; ZERO!! All of them was like chibi, and the others don't draw well! Why the hell was that?! I strongly supported the images, of those who draw well, AND color well. Like it really happened in anime.**

**SPOILERS!!(If you don't like spoilers then skip this;)**

**Naruto chapter 484!!!! Did you see that scene?! That scene where Sasuke is about to kill Sakura?! Is really that cold to kill her?! If he does kill her, I swear I'll hate Sasuke for life! But then, thanks to Kakashi and Naruto, my dear Sakura is saved. No, I'm not a lesbian here, I just love Sakura, but if Sakura kills Sasuke(so does Naruto, and Kakashi) I will hate THEM for life!! I will send Kishi infinite letters if he kills Sakura and Sasuke!**

**Anyway, This is a boring chapter isn't it? Me myself, is not in the mood to write today, but then if you review, I might get motivated again to write!!**

**With all smiles and loves!!:))  
**


	18. Jealousy Generation

**Hello there! Missed me? Here is chapter 18!:))**

* * *

**J**

**E**

**A**

**L**

**O**

**U**

**S**

**Y**

**GENERATION**

**!!**

_Sakura..._

_Sakura...._

_Hey wake up!_

"Wha?" She scratched her head. The moment she opened her eyes she saw Sasuke beside her. Weird. The first thing that came to her mind was that grim reaper is getting her. Good thing she was wrong.

But then she saw satan.

"It's exams for God sake, are you not going to wake up in time?" In Sakura's calculations. Today is the exams.. So what?! she still have time ya' know! In that reason she looked over to her alarm clock which stated that it's 9:15 am.. okay 9:15, 1 minute before the.. WHAT?!

She sat up straight then run like hell to the bathroom. Sasuke leaned on the wall. This girl would never change. with that he sighted.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*School*~**

"Class... We have a new student, Gaara and Kankuro. They are the brothers of Temari-san." The class grew silent. This means.. More scary creatures are here?! They all heard Temari is engaged with the Great Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's brother, former heartthrob. Their engagement resulted the decreased amount of dark aura Temari has with her.

"Gaara you'll sit beside the unoccupied seat beside Sakura." Gaara looked at Sakura, more than stared. Sakura was confused. It's rude to stare at people you know, Did she have a mark on her face?!

More over, the class was doing it's usual routine. Kakashi was reading again. Some of the class played by throwing paper. Temari was talking to Kankuro, Neji is with Tenten, and Naruto is with Hinata. Shikamaru is sleeping, and Ino is scrubbing her hair. That creepy guy kept staring at her. And Sasuke often glare at him.

So much for that, after recess that creepy guy walked towards her. He asked her out for dinner. She was just going to reply when...

"Sakura." Sasuke grabbed her hand and started dragging her. "What's wrong with you." Gaara said. "You're coming with me." Sasuke said coolly. Like he was forcing her. She looked back and forth. What will she choose? What is this a multiple choice? She had enough of the exams for Kami's sake!

"Sasuke. I'm going" Sakura said trying freeing herself from Sasuke's grip but she is not that strong. He glared evilly at Sakura. "Go ahead and go out with him for all I care. Just don't ever talk to me again." he let her go and stomped coolly(but angrily) outside the classroom.

The rest of the class stared at her including Karin and Ami. It's rude at staring at people for God's sake. But hell, it's not time to be irritated now, did Sasuke just glared at her like that again?! She was just about to follow him when Gaara grabbed her hand.

"I'll pick you up at 7."

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Mansion of hell*~**

"Checkmate." Itachi smirked at Temari. Temari grew red from anger. "I want a rematch" She said pointing a finger at Itachi.

"Fine you'll lose eventually."

"Shut up and fight!"

"Alright, Alright.."

Sasuke bit his lip. Why the hell would Sakura choose that red head instead of him?! She is suppose to go out with him to have dinner. But she refused it just to take that fool's offer?! What the hell is she thinking?! As the dark aura grows larger everyone stayed out of him. His eyes itself can kill a person.

At this moment, it didn't take a thousand of words to explain things to him, nor have a priest in front of him to light his mind like hell. Some part of him would like to admit this, a long time ago, when he found out that she is NOT a fan girl. But his pride kept kicking that side of him. Back to reality, he was..

In love..

In love with Sakura Haruno.

with that he left the house..

-------

"Snow?" Temari asked while looking at the window. white flakes are starting to fall from the sky. "Beautiful isn't it? Itachi?" She asked looking around. "Want to go outside?" He said while handing her a coat. She smiled and nodded.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Some restaurant*~**

"Sakura." Gaara snapped at her. "You look miles away." Well the truth is, she is really scared by that look on Sasuke's face. It's like, what the hell?! Can't she go out with a guy for dinner? Maybe Sasuke was just used to eating with her for dinner. Just like that, but Sasuke would never be mad like that if thats the reason.. could it be that he is jealous? Nah... If that's it she would be in Lala land already. But no..

"Nothing.. I just kept thinking.." She smiled a fake one. "You know, that Sasuke sure like you huh?" Her face became like What-the-Hell?! "Hurry up and go home, I think he is waiting for you?"

Sakura kept thinking what he means then it clicked.

She ran outside the restaurant..

She don't know where to go.. her feet is leading her somewhere...

but that look in Sasuke's face...

There is a meaning!

Her leather coat is giving her warmth to face the snow. But the snow in falling like hell. And she can't run because it was all piled up. Despite of that, she still ran.

She passed a park. which is dark except that vending machine which serves as the only light and Sasuke who is right beside it..

Sasuke?!

She ran quickly up to him. He is in a coat but why stay like this in the middle of the night?

"SASUKE!!!!!!"

He looked over to her..

"Sakura.."

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: Unmei in English means destiny  
**

_"So you mean we are officially together?" she asked. Well what kind of guy would kiss a girl purposely without any meaning. _

_"What do you think?" he smirked._

Finished: March 10 2010

* * *

**I've got nothing to say so skip to the review button or to the next chapter!=))**


	19. Unmei in english means destiny

**Chapter 19!!!**

**Based on Yamato Nadeshiko episode 24!  
**

* * *

**U**

**n**

**m**

**e**

**i**

** IN ENGLISH MEANS DESTINY  
**

"Are you a fool?! Why would you be here? It's snowing!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke made her worry like hell!

"I didn't know that you worry about me that much." He smirked.

"Well...er... Anyways, why are you here!!" She changed the subject. Well, she didn't know how to answer like that so lets just live it be.

"Is it wrong to wait for you here?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on you said something!"

"It's not my fault that you're deaf and didn't hear it." Sasuke started to walk away. "Come on Sasuke! You said something!" She ran over him to punch him. He quickly dogde it.

"Sakura... do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Shut up lose--"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed. Well if someone you like secretly would ask you to become his girlfriend then what would you say?! Seriously guys! This Sasuke often confuse her, and he's confusing her now more than ever!

"You are deaf I know it.."

"No! It's about what you said. Are you serious?!"

"Does this face looks like I'm kidding?"

"maybe."

Alright! This is seriously of the hook! Did Sasuke just bump his head hard in a very HARD daimond wall? Or maybe he's dying? No, impossible, who could kill this Satanish jerk.

"I'm waiting for an answer." He said still smirking. What if he's just kidding? What if he is just playing with her? What if the author's crazy for letting this happen**(Yoshiki: Ouch!:( )** She doesn't know! What will she answer.

"What if I said yes?" She closed her right eye. So that she can see his reaction. His reaction was...

**BLANK.**

**_Godness gracious! What kind of reaction was that!!!_**

_Told you he was joking!_

After a few minutes of our -blank- sound effect. Sasuke began laughing.. loudly..

"hahahahaha!!"

"What's funny?!" Did she say something funny? Did you guys say something funny?

"Your face! It's so priceless!"

"What!?! You Satan-of-Hell!!!!!!!"

"Just kidding." He smiled. "About that stupid question?" She pouted. Just leave it be. we all know why:))

"No. I was serious about that one." Sakura looked at him like What-the-hell-did-you-just-say?!

"So, You are going to say yes?"

"I.. don't know.." She shuttered. This is not helping it. And Sasuke's face was blank and cold again. but then Sasuke began walking towards her. Now what?

"Are you rejecting me?" He said coldly. Sakura grew scared. Is he serious about this?! What if he's joking, then he'll find out that she likes her. Then he'll think that she's a fan girl and he will never speak to her again!

"Er..."

Sasuke's face grew even colder. "So be it." He whispered directly to her ear. And walked away. Sakura just froze in her place.. What will she do?

**_You lost the opportunity!_**

_Don't worry, he's just kidding.._

_**Does his face looks like he's joking?**_

_Er..._

She shook her head. No way! That's impossible. Saying that Sasuke would ask her to be his girlfriend is like saying the earth would end and Satan will die! Cinderella would lose her feet. Snow white's child's skin is black. Belle would burn her books.

It's impossible.

But seeing Sasuke's face.. he looks serious.. Dead **SERIOUS.**

No, It will be over when she reach home.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Mansion of Hell!*~**

"Hey guys." Everyone looked at Sakura. "Sakura did you saw Sasuke?" Sakura began to grew nervous. "Er... No."

"It's already 11:00pm and he didn't arrive since he went out at 6:00!" Temari said worriedly. Since 6:00?! He's been out in the snow for freaking 5 hours!. This is not good. He's really serious!

Ichiko turned at Sakura. "You saw Onii-san did you?" Sakura's face went pale.

"NO! I did NOT see him!" She ran like mad and slammed her bedroom door.

"Maybe something happened." Itachi said moving his queen near Temari's king. "Checkmate." he smirked. "Damn." She muttered. Shikamaru twitched but then closed his eyes again. Naruto disturbed him. "looks like shika is nervous!"

"Shut up idiot." He turned his back on him."

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Sakura's Bedroom*~**

**_See? I told you he's serious._**

_I thought he was kidding! _

_**What if he doesn't return until tomorrow.**_

_he will trust me._

_**How many times did I trust in you?**_

_Shut up._

Okay, she's seriously crazy! How could she say that Sasuke was serious! Like she said, it was too good to be true! But.. This thing is really killing her!

"You've got to be kidding me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Yoshiki: Yes! I've got to be kidding you!**

_Knock_

_Knock_

Sakura went back to her original phase. "Enter" She shouted.

"Sakura." Temari's voice said.

"Did omething happened between you and Sasuke?" She said to her seriously. Sakura grew nervous than ever. "Of course not!"

"Think about it Sakura. If something didn't happen between you and Sasuke then why wouldn't he return home?"

"Well....er..."

"What did you do?"

Sakura was lost for words. She couldn't say anything. After a long pause she told the whole story to Temari. Temari kept nodding at her every sentence which means she understood. Sakura let out a big sight after she finished.

"You did that?"

"I thought he was joking!!"

"We've got to find him! Hey! Is that ''Shutter''? Let's watch it!!" She exclaimed. Great. She forgotten about everything.

At the moment she turned on the T.V. she saw something terrible!

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*At the T.V.*~**

A random who-knows-who is talking at the T.V...

"Friends, We spotted this man fighting thugs and gangsters in the city. He is sure strong and feisty! Right now he already finished 140 gangsters in one hand! Amazing! and he looks gorgeous! Zoom the camera please!"

The camera was focused to sasuke.. SASUKE?! What the hell?! He's fighting thugs and gangsters?! maybe that would cool him up but then look at his victims! Looks like they were about to loose they're heads.

"Sakura! This is serious! We have to find Sasuke!"

"No. I'll find him." Sakura said. "If I'm not back at 2 it means i'm dead!" She said sarcastically slamming the door.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

The snow was too thick that she cant run. It was almost at her waist. But nevertheless our pink haired heroine kept on running, slowly of course..

"SASUKE!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

she can't find him anywhere at school, at the base of the gangsters which was full of blood, she searched the whole town.. No SASUKE!!! Where the hell could he have gone!?

And it's snowing for God's sake!

Finally she reached the final place, where she first talked to Sasuke. She saw a man with spiky hair staring at nowhere. Thanks to her poor eyesight she ran up to him.

"Sir, did you find a man whose hairstyle is the same as you, and his eyes is the same as you, his name is Sasuke." Sasuke looked at her. "Are you kidding me?"

"No sir, I mean you just looked a lot like Sasu--SASUKE!!!!!!!" she ran up to him again and gave him a tight hug.

"Are you a fool?! Why would you be here? It's snowing!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke made her worry like hell!

"I didn't know that you worry about me that much." He smirked.

"This feels like dejavou." she muttered.

"Why are you here, I thought you rejected me.."

"I didn't say anything!!!"

"Hn." He smirked. "So, why are you here?" He turned to her. Sakura grew nervous again. What if it's just a joke? what if he will think that she's a fan girl and never talk to her again? Okay, here goes..

"Sasuke!"

He looked at her. Sakura bowed her head. "Okay, your dazzling, you're a jerk, you're cold attitude, you're cool composure, EVERYTHING!!! That's what I like about you." She the faced up completely shocked to see Sasuke's face.

"What do you mean?" He said coolly. Damn, he really thinks now that I'm a fan girl. Well no point of turning back now.

"..I love you Jerk!" She screamed. Sasuke's face was completely shocked but then he walked towards her.

"I'll ask you one more question... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He whispered to her ear. She was too, completely shocked.

"Er... Alright! you win Sasuke.." She whispered back. She kept her eyes closed. but then what really shocked her is when..

Sasuke pulled her into a kiss!!

She felt herself close her eyes and let his arms wrap around her waist. She too, wraped her arms around his neck. They were like that for the next 5 minutes. until Sasuke finnaly broke the kiss.

"So you mean we are officially together?" she asked. Well what kind of guy would kiss a girl purposely without any meaning.

"What do you think?" he smirked.

"Er.."

Sasuke gave her a blank stare. "Are you a dummy or what?" He asked smirking.

"Alright, I get it."

"Hn. My girlfriend is a dummy? Interesting.."

"Hey!'

"Okay, Okay I'll stop." He laughed and then he hugged her tight before kissing her lips again, gently. Sasuke picked up a snowball and threw it at Sakura.

"Sasuke!!" He also threw a snowball at Sasuke which he missed. They ended up playing snowball. And laughing.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Temari's bedroom*~**

Temari's eyes widen. "It is past 2:00am." she stared at the clock which stated that it's 3:00am.

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: Winter Wonderland**

_"This time, we'll be playing as newly weds! I will be your loving wife!" She grinned at Sasuke who was at his bed. He rolled his eyes at her. Seeing this, her eyes twitched._

_~*~*X*~*~_

_"Sasuke Uchiha! Here is your soup." Sasuke looked at her irritated. "Jeez! can you stop it it's getting annoying!" He said coolly as Sakura laughed out loud. _

_"hahahahahaha!!!!"_

_~*~*X*~*~_

_She looked down to what Sasuke is holding. It is a box. and inside of it isa heart shape blue daimond necklace with a shape of a cherry blossom in the middle. It was really beautiful. _

_"Who is this for?" She asked dumbly  
_

_"It's for Temari.." He said sarcastically. She twitched. "No, it's for you." He smiled and put it around her neck.  
_

Finished: March 12 2010

* * *

**It's ending soon!!! Waaah!!! No, After this I will edit some of the chapters that are boring, and give more light. Anyways this chapter will end maybe at chapter 25? but it will be finished soon. maybe March 25..  
**


	20. Winter wonderland

**I'm Back!!! 5-6 Chapters to go! thanks for the reviews! You guys inspires me!!:))  
**

**

* * *

**

**W**

**I**

**N**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**WONDERLAND!!**

-hum hum hum hum hum hum hum-(Winter wonderland tune)

"Achooo!!" Sasuke sneezed. Well as expected. He had been out in the snow for 2 hours without a coat on! And they had a snowball fight! After that snowball fight Sasuke sneezed like mad! and when she saw his temperature..

It was freaking 39 degrees!

That made her worry like hell! If your boyfriend would be as sick as Sasuke what would you feel? If he will sneeze all day and his fever kept on rising! You will worry like hell!!!(They got the point.)

She gently touched his forehead. "I'm fine already, stop acting like that.." he said irritated.

"This time, we'll be playing as newly weds! I will be your loving wife!" She grinned at Sasuke who was at his bed. He rolled his eyes at her. Seeing this, her eyes twitched.

"Hey! Is that the way to treat the person who took care of you 24/7?" Seriously where's the respect?! She NEEDS to be treated with more respect!

"Hn." He smirked. What?! That goddamned Uchiha looks drop-dead-gorgeous even when he's sick?! What kind of human is that?! And he's even more hotter than before!!

"Am I that **Hot**?" He smirked again, earning an angry expression from Sakura. "Wait for me bastard! Let's see who will get mad at the end of this day!"

"Hn." He stared at the window. Snow falling from the sky heavier than usual. with that he sighted..

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*After Many more minutes...*~**

"Sasuke Uchiha! Here is your soup." Sasuke looked at her irritated. "Jeez! can you stop it it's getting annoying!" He said coolly as Sakura laughed out loud.

"hahahahahaha!!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. _This girls got issues..._

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*MAnsion of Hell*~**

"What do you think they're doing?" Temari said moving her king. "They're probably enjoying each others company.." He said coolly Temari stared at him. "What do I have a mark on my face?" He stared. "What do you mean be 'enjoying each others company?''."Focus on the game, Temari-_chan.." _Temari seemed to be irritated by this. "What?! Temari-CHAN?!" she shouted.

"Checkmate." He smirked.

"Arg!"

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Sasuke's bedroom*~**

"37.9 degrees.. not bad.." Sakura sighted.. his fever had gone low.. He's better. Thank Godness. He is asleep now. God! Look at this perfect man! maybe God took a long time before releasing him into this goddamned world.

"Sakura.." He whispered loudly.. "Sasuke?" She turned around. Sasuke sat up then got up from the bed.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Follow me.." He smiled. He led her to a room with a balcony. The view was good. It's view was their garden's and with the snow.. It looks beautiful..

Just like a wonderland..

"Hey look at me.."

She looked down to what Sasuke is holding. It is a box. and inside of it is a heart shape blue diamond necklace with a shape of a cherry blossom in the middle. It was really beautiful.

"Who is this for?" She asked dumbly

"It's for Temari.." He said sarcastically. She twitched. "No, it's for you." He smiled and put it around her neck.

"Thanks Sasuke!" She went over him to hug him. They were just about to kiss when..

"MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted at them while grinning.. "Let's go party downstairs! Enough of your lovey dovey moment!!!"He slammed the door shut.

Then two of them laughed..

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Downstairs*~**

"Sakura!!" Ino waved at her. She was covered with golden glitters. They were preparing the huge Christmas tree. Temari and Itachi is playing chess as usual. And Temari is losing as usual. Shikamaru is helping Hinata and Neji prepare the food. Tenten and Naruto are helping in decorations.

After a very long time of waiting for dinner, Tenten carried the cake, and the other food.

"Where's the ramen I cooked?!" Naruto shouted.

"He-here n-naruto-kun.." Hinata handed Naruto the ramen bowl that is in her front.

"ICE CREAM!!!!" Tenten said as she took a "BITE" from her ice cream. glancing at Neji, Tenten put an Ice cream in front of him. Much to Neji's surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked skeptical and annoyed. Tenten grinned. "I thought you're a genius! can't you see? I'm giving you ice cream!!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Hey woman, why aren't you eating?" Shikamaru asked. Ino kept staring at the other couples. eventually she looked at him..

"I'm on a diet! Do you want me to get fat?!"

"You are a pig after all!!" Sakura said from her seat Ino looked at her with annoyance..

"Shut up FOREHEAD!!!" She shouted to Sakura.

"See?" She turned to Shikamaru who scratched his head.. "Yeah yeah.." and glanced at Temari..

"Darn it! I lost again!!!" Temari slammed the table. Itachi won again. "You should just give up.." He smirked. Annoyed, Temari shouted again.

"I'm GOING TO WIN WITH FREDDY,JASON, and SADAKO by my side!" Er.. can I add? she has fire in her eyes.. And they were burning like hell..

"BUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNN!!!" She shouted once more.

"Hey wait a minute.." Ino said staring at Sakura's necklace.. "Who gave that beautiful necklace!?" She shouted pointing at the necklace..

"Ahh.. This?" Sakura holds the necklace as Sasuke sighted. "I gave it to her.."

The others gasped.

"No way! That is sure expensive!"

"In case you haven't forgotten, I'm Sasuke _UCHIHA_"

"Oh.."

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**~*Mansion of hell*~**

"Sasuke.." Sakura called the man beside him, who in turn, looked at her. "Hm?"

She smiled and then stared again at the sunset.. "Nothing!! I just love Christmas!!!"

Sasuke smirked and held her. Before the sunset sets he kissed her tenderly..

"Merry christmas.."

She smiled and replied.. "Merry christmas Satan from hell!!"

They both laughed..

~*~*X*~*~

* * *

**Next Chapter: Springs Disaster!**

"Yes?... What?!.... The debt?!...... raised to ¥20 000 000?!... and the due date is 5 months ahead?!"

Everybody looked at Sakura.. She looked terrified..

~*~*X*~*~

"No Sasuke! You cannot lend me money!" She shouted. I must do this by myself!

Finished: March 18 2010

* * *

**Nothing to say.. but..**

**HAPPY VACATION!!!!  
**


End file.
